A Happy Family
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Olivia has two kids to adjust to, work that is always hectic, and maybe someone to help her when she thinks her world is coming to an end. CHAPTER 22 IS UP! R&R PLZ Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't Own SVU**

Everybody arrived at the precinct at 7:30 except Olivia. She told the captain she would be late because she had a situation to take care of. There was a rape that occurred so they got right on it. Olivia came in at 10:15 with a little girl on her hip and a little boy holding her hand. Everybody looked at her weirdly as she sat the little girl on her desk and told the little boy to sit in her hair and watch his sister. Out of all of them, Elliot looked the most shocked. Olivia walked toward them and said, "Yes I know, I am as shocked as you are."

"Wow, when did you get them," asked Fin.

"This must be the reason you couldn't come in so early this morning," said Cragen

Kasey, the little girl, started crying and Olivia ran to her side to aid her.

Kasey said, "Aunt Livia, Kaden hit me!"

"No I didn't," Kaden belted

Olivia shook her head and told Kaden to keep his hands to himself. Olivia motioned for the gang, as they walked over to introduce themselves. Olivia named them off one by one and her partner off last.

Elliot bend down and said, "Hi little guy, I have a son about your age, I think you two would get along great."

Kaden's eyes lit up as he realized that he would have a buddy to play with.

"Really, where," asked the excited Kaden.

Elliot replied, "He's in school right now, but this weekend he could come over and play with you if aunt 'Livia doesn't mind," looking at Olivia when he asked the question.

Kaden looked up into Olivia's eyes begging with his to please let him meet Elliot's son.

Olivia said, "I don't see why not."

Kaden said, "Yes" with exasperation.

Kasey just stared at everyone and tightened her grip on Olivia's neck. Kasey didn't open up as quickly as her brother. Kasey reached for Olivia and wouldn't let her out of her sight the entire day.

About four o'clock, Kaden had gone to the store with Fin, Munch, and Elliot while Olivia held Kasey in her arms so she slept peacefully. Olivia started nodding off and fell asleep with Kasey tucked in her arms as her head rest on Olivia's chest. They guys walked in and Cragen told them to quiet down because Olivia and Kasey were sleeping. Elliot walked over and took Kasey out of Olivia's arms as he walked around to get her back to sleep. Olivia stayed sleep as Elliot got Kasey to sleep and took her upstairs and put her in the crib. Elliot came back down and picked up Olivia, but she woke up. She jumped out of his arms and the guys kind of chuckled to themselves.

Olivia fixed herself then asked, "Elliot what were you doing?"

Elliot replied chuckling, "Just taking you to the crib without waking you from your nap."

Olivia looked at him then to Munch and Fin. They were all giving that guy look which made her body tense.

"What are ya'll up to," asked Olivia.

All the guys started laughing and shrugging their shoulders. Olivia rolled her eyes and headed for the crib.

The guys sat down and started talking about the case from earlier while Kaden played with his new toys.

Thirty minutes went by before Elliot walked upstairs to the check on the girls. When he opened the door to the crib, he saw them sound asleep. Elliot walked over and check on Kasey first then to Olivia where he sat down and rubbed her back. Olivia shifted but didn't wake as Elliot teased her back. Thoughts started playing in his head as he thought about laying down with Olivia in the crib and wrapping her in his arms. He couldn't stop looking at how her body lay on the mat in a relaxed position and how her breath came in and out smoothly as she rested.

_If only you how much I loved you_ He thought to himself.

He sat listening to her breath until Kaden walked in and frightened him. Elliot put his finger to his mouth motioning for the boy to come to him. Olivia rolled over and woke up to two smiling faces as she jumped when she seen them.

Olivia sat up quickly looking at the guys who were staring her in her face.

Olivia asked, "Exactly what is so interesting about me?"

Kaden ran out and left Elliot hanging to answer the question. Elliot dropped his head and laughed hysterically knowing he couldn't come with a believable excuse if he tried.

Elliot said, "You just looked so peaceful and I was about to explain to Kaden what a beautiful and happy woman looks like when she is asleep."

Olivia punched him in the arm and said, "Stabler we have been partners for ten years now, you should be better at lying to me by now."

Elliot chuckled and said, "I can't help myself, I just love looking at you."

Olivia was stunned that he was being so forth coming, but was glad because the thought of him not loving her the way she loved him would've killed her.

"El don't say something you are going to-," Olivia was cut off.

"Liv I know what I want and I have known for a while, but I never let my feelings show because I know what we have and I don't want to lose that," he explained.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! Hope you like! This just came to me one day. ;)**

**Review cuz I need to know if I have your support to continue!**

"Cragen wants to see everyone, we got a break in the case," Fin told Elliot and Olivia when he entered into the crib.

Fin looked at both of them and shook his head as he headed back downstairs. Fin knew there was something between Elliot and Olivia but who was he to point it out if they were too oblivious to it.

Elliot and Olivia finally made it downstairs as Cragen was coming out of his office.

"I just got off the phone with narcotics and our perp is also in the Russian cartel."

Everybody dropped their heads, because working with narcotics were no easy task, but they had to do it. The perp was dealing and using and they people he had running shipment had become greedy and sold for their own personal pleasure. The victim was one of the perp's sellers and she became greedy and decided she could take his stash and sell to other buyers and get more money for herself.

Cragen told them to find out what narcotics knew and start piecing info together. Everybody went to work and started making calls. They connected a few dots about where she was when they found her and who owned that apartment. When they questioned the owner, Mark Dinter said, "I haven't been in that apartment in two weeks, I've been in LA with my girlfriend for her modeling tour." Olivia checked out his whereabouts for the two weeks and everything confirmed that his alibi checked out.

Warner called saying that drugs weren't the only thing that was found in the girl's body, she was also positive for HIV, probably from using dirty needles. Olivia took all calls and read all paperwork that entered the precinct about their case. She was the only one at the precinct because she had the two kids and that way she could make quicker matches to the info they already had.

At nine that night, everybody had returned to the precinct with most of the info they needed to narrow down the three perps they suspected raped and murdered Silvia Match.

Olivia picked up Kasey and told Kaden to get all his new toys so they could get home. The little boy did as he was told, then went and hugged the guys before grabbing Olivia's hand.

"See you guys tomorrow," sighed Olivia.

Cragen walked over to her and said, "Stay at home and take care of the kids, if we need you tomorrow, we'll call." "Get them settled in their new environment and we'll go from there."

Olivia nodded her head too tired to speak as they headed to the elevators to go home. Today had been a long day and Olivia was looking forward to getting them to sleep and relaxing herself.

As the warm water hit her body, she could feel the stress of her day wash away. She had bathed Kasey and Kaden, fed them, and put them to bed and now she was relaxing. As she closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the water engulf her body, her cell rang.

"Dammit," Olivia spat.

She bent over the tub and reached for her cell that was on the back of the toilet and said, "Benson" in her most annoyed voice.

"Aye baby girl, you don't have to sound that pissed now do you," asked Fin on the other end.

"Fin I'm trying to relax, what is it?" asked Olivia with even more annoyance in her voice.

Fin laughed on the phone and said, "Yo boy Elliot told me to let you know that you left two files here and wanted to know if you would like him to drop them off before he went home."

Olivia rolled her eyes thinking that Fin was making this up just to get on her nerves, but something told her otherwise.

"If I tell him no, is he still gonna bring it?" asked Olivia.

Fin smirked even though he knew she couldn't see him and said, "Now what do you think?"

Olivia rolled her eyes once more getting pissed because she couldn't enjoy her bath in piece and told Fin to tell him no, and that she would like to be left alone.

"Ok baby girl and take it easy," said Fin before he hung up.

Fin looked over at Elliot and said, "Yeah she's too tired to have company, she's good." Elliot shook his head ok and leaned back in his chair with content.

Olivia put the phone back and closed her eyes to get back to relaxing. She lay in the tub until her skin started to shrivel up. She got out and dried off before lotioning her body and putting on her sophie shorts and her tank top. She crawled into her bed to find that Kaden had gotten in her bed along with Kasey. She smiled and rolled Kasey over to the middle as she got in on the other side. She stroked Kasey's hair as she looked at the two wonderful children that had fallen into her lap. She had been trying for ten years to adopt a child and now she had two. She fell asleep thinking about their future and how much she was going to show them love and patience. She finally had someone who would love her as much as she would love them.

"Who's ready for breakfast?" asked Olivia as she walked into her room where she had left the two sleeping children.

Kasey was up, but just lay in the bed watching her brother sleep. Olivia walked to her side and she rolled over and stared at Olivia. Olivia eyes sparkled and her lips curved as she picked up the little girl and held her in her arms. Kasey took quickly to Olivia and hugged her as she said, "Good morning."

Olivia smiled at her and asked, "Are you hungry princess?"

Kasey responded by shaking her head really fast as Olivia stood up and carried her into the kitchen. They got in the kitchen and Kasey asked Olivia to hold her so she could watch her.

Kasey frowned when she seen the eggs in a big lumpy circle.

"Yuck!" said Kasey as she spit out the fake food that was in her mouth.

Olivia started laughing and asked her how she would like them.

Kasey said, "I like mine messy and mushy like."

Olivia handed her the spatula and told her to show her. Kasey started stabbing the eggs and after she finished handed the spatula back to Olivia.

"Like that Livia," She said in such a sweet way.

Olivia couldn't resist the little girl's charm that she worked on her. She had fallen in love with her and couldn't wait to become a part of her life completely.

Kaden finally walked into the kitchen after Olivia had fixed the plates. He grabbed one off the counter, before sitting down and eating. Olivia stared at him and said, "Good morning to you to Kaden."

Kaden looked up then back down at his food. _"Had he done something wrong,"_ he thought.

"Hi Livia, thanks for breakfast," said the hyped little boy.

Olivia smiled and nodded her head in response to the little boy. She and Kasey sat down and Olivia told them they were going to pray before they ate. Kasey and Kaden looked at Olivia signaling for her to start as she began, "Heavenly father-.

She finished with, "Amen" and the kids repeated. They ate breakfast and talked a little about where they came from and why a man had dropped them off on her steps.

Kaden explained everything the best he could, but wasn't really sure himself what had happened. He was just glad that they had gotten away from where they were.

Olivia told Kaden to go take a bath and she would be in to help him pick out some clothes as her and Kasey sat in the living room.

Olivia left Kasey in the living room as she went to go and make Kaden's bed and straighten up a little. Once she was finished in his room, she cleaned the kitchen and headed to her room when Kaden walked out of the bathroom. Olivia's eyes filled with fear as she seen Kaden's bruises. Olivia pulled Kaden to the bed and asked him how he got the bruises and Kaden said, "He use to get beat when his stepdad got mad."

"Did he beat your sister also sweetie?" asked Olivia afraid to know the answer.

"He hit her once and I went to fight him and he broke my arm and dislocated my shoulder" said Kaden with a sniffle.

Olivia ran her hand over her face as she got them both dress and herself dressed and headed to Warner's office.

_How am I doing peeps? Ya R&R would be nice, thanks. _

_Follow me /MissMBL_


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own anything, lol wish I did!**

"Hi Olivia, what's up?" asked Melinda with a worried look on her face.

She could see Olivia was not there on friendly call because she had two children with her. Olivia looked at Melinda then at the kids before she told them to sit outside so she could speak with Mrs. Melinda.

Olivia grabbed Melinda's arm and led her into the exam room before bringing herself to speak.

"Olivia, what's going on and who are those kids?" asked Melinda in a gentle voice.

Olivia looked up with fear in her eyes, "They were dropped on my apartment steps two days ago." "I don't know where they're from or anything all I know is Kasey is four and Kaden is seven."

"The reason I'm here is because, Kaden got out of the shower and he has bruises all over his body, some old but some were fairly new and I want you to take a look at them."

Melinda quickly replied and asked, "Have you started looking for their parents yet?"

"No, I'm actually not in a hurry, if their parents are responsible, I'd rather keep them" said Olivia.

Melinda eyed Olivia knowing that Olivia's heart was in the right place, but she still had to do her job and find the children's parents no matter what.

Melinda caressed Olivia's arm assuring her everything would be fine then said, "Liv for your own good and protection, I'll do a DNA swab and you can run it through the NYPD's data base just in case."

Olivia shook her head ok as she went to the hallway and retrieve the children. When she got there, they were nowhere in sight. Olivia panicked then, her detective skills kicks in and she started her search. She finally made it outside of the building and their they were playing with someone's dog. Olivia hollered their names and they went running to her.

"Why did you guys come out here?" asked Olivia trying to sound calm.

Kaden looked up, "There was nothing to do inside so we came out here to play."

Olivia grabbed both their hands and took them back into the examine room.

Melinda examined Kaden first and saw all the bruises on Kaden. She asked Kaden could she take pictures of him and he looked at Olivia before he replied. Olivia nodded and smiled at him then he told Warner yes. She told him to stick out his tongue and she swabbed his mouth so she could run some tests. Next was Kasey and she was very frightened. Olivia stood in front of Kasey as Melinda gave her a full checkup.

Olivia had never been with a child when they cried because they were getting looked at. She never had the opportunity and now that it was here, she was having a hard time dealing with it. She wanted so bad to tell Melinda to stop, but she knew it had to be done and the sooner the better.

Melinda walked to her office and retrieved two lollipops and returned to give them to the kids. Kasey's tears quickly dried up when she seen her candy, but it didn't stop her from clinging onto Olivia. Olivia thanked Warner and told her to let her know what she found out.

As they were leaving, they ran into Elliot and Fin. They all looked at each other like "What are you doing here?"

Elliot spoke first, "What brings you guys down here?"

Olivia looked at him, then to Fin, "Wanted to get Kaden and Kasey checked out before I enrolled them into school."

Fin said, "Well they look quite healthy so let's hope all is well." "Is my wife working hard or hardly working?" Fin asked trying to change the subject.

"She doing alright, she has time for a break if you need her to take one," said Olivia laughing.

Elliot chuckled as well leaving Fin to blush. The kids started making noises with their mouth and that was Olivia's queue to go. As she turned and started walking away, Elliot told Fin he would see him in a minute and ran to meet Olivia and the kids.

"Hey are you free tonight, thought maybe we could have dinner and a movie at my place," offered Elliot in his sweetest voice?

Before Olivia could respond, Kaden asked, "Will your son be there?"

Elliot chuckled and said, "Nope, he won't be here until this weekend."

Sadness sat in Kaden's face, but he did want to hang out with Elliot so they could play with their guns.

Olivia looked at Kasey and said, "Sweetie, are you ok with going to Uncle Elliot's for dinner?"

Kasey shook her head fast and smiling when Elliot begin to tickle her.

"Ok, what time El?" asked Olivia.

Elliot looked at his watch and said, "Six, no later than six thirty, depending on the captain."

Olivia shook her head and asked, "Do I need to have a backup plan?"

Elliot laughed and said, "Maybe, but you really shouldn't."

Five forty-five came and Olivia thought about all she had accomplished today. She had the kids enrolled in school, bought new clothes, and school supplies, and bought toys and other stuff to make them feel at home. She couldn't help herself; she had gotten attached in just two days and loved every minute of it. She loved hollering at Kaden for hitting his sister and giving Kasey her baths as they played with bubbles. She didn't want to be anywhere else, but she knew she had to do the right thing and find out why these kids were left for her to take care of.

Her cellphone interrupted her thoughts as she saw Elliot's picture and name pop up along with his ringtone. She answered waiting for him to tell her to go to her backup plan, but to her surprise he didn't.

"I'm downstairs," he said.

"We'll be right down," said Olivia.

"Ok ya'll get your shoes and jackets, Uncle Elliot is here."

Kaden ran to his room and got him shoes while fighting to get his jacket on. Kasey and Olivia walked into her bedroom so she could get her shoes and jacket. Olivia closed the door and hit the first floor as they rode down the elevator. They got to the bottom and spotted Elliot's SUV right in the front. They all hopped in and buckled up as they headed to Elliot's new apartment.

"You guy's take all your stuff off and put it in the closet over there," said Elliot as they all entered into his place.

He had a beautiful apartment. It had white walls with elaborate art and pictures mounted on them. He had a lovely brown leather sofa and a lazy boy recliner to match. It was a total bachelor pad and that's the way he liked it.

Olivia and the kids went to the couch and sat down as the kids found his son's toys to play with. Since the kids were occupied with toys, Olivia decided to help Elliot in the kitchen with dinner. She chopped up a head of lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and carrots as she made a beautifully, colorful salad.

Elliot watched her as she went to work on the salad. He put the noodles on as he stirred the spaghetti sauce. He cut up a bell pepper and onions then sautéed them before throwing them over into the sauce. He threw in a pack of mushrooms and mixed all the ingredients in the hot sauce pan.

"I hope you kids are hungry," Elliot called out from the kitchen.

Olivia laughed as the kids barely responded because they were so wrapped up in their toys.

Olivia leaned over Elliot's shoulder and said, "Well if they aren't, I definitely am."

Elliot smiled at her then told her to get the garlic bread out of the refrigerator and put it on a pan. She did as she was told and put six pieces on the pan. She stuck it in the already preheated oven and asked how long that had to cook.

Elliot smirked as he seen Olivia frown because she had to wait, "Five minutes Liv, that's it."

Elliot pulled out a bottle of wine and asked her to do the honors. She got the cork screw out of the drawer and did as she was instructed.

To Olivia's dismay, it wasn't coming off and she needed some help. Elliot turned to see her struggling and decided to offer her a hand. He wrapped himself around her as his hands slid out on her arms toward the wine bottle. Olivia could feel her heart doing flips in the pit of her stomach and hoped Elliot could hear the change in her breathing.

Elliot felt a lump enter his throat as he touched her. He couldn't believe that he was touching her and it wasn't under special circumstances. He felt his body heat rise as his hands slip over her arms to the bottle.

He finally reached the cork screw and wrapped his fingers around her has he pulled. The cork came out, but they didn't move. It was as if they were frozen and didn't want to break free.

They snapped back to reality when Kasey walked into the kitchen and grabbed Olivia's leg. Olivia jumped and turned to face Elliot who was still behind her.

"Umm the bread," she said trying to play it cool.

Elliot snapped to and bent down to get the bread out. It was perfect just like the moment he had shared with Olivia. He told everyone to go sit down and he would bring their plates to them. They all sat down and Elliot brought them their plates one by one. They said graced and begin to eat when Olivia's cell phone rang.

She walked over to the couch to get it out of her purse. She didn't recognize the number but decided to answer anyway.

"Olivia Benson, speaking," she sang in the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the cliffhanger people, but I felt this would be a wonderful way to start off a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Don't own SVU, but my story all day! Lol **

Her heart stopped, she couldn't breathe. Olivia was in total shock at what she was hearing on the other end of the phone. This couldn't be happening, she was just starting to find happiness and it was about to be snatched as fast as it came.

"Yes I did, but do I know you," asked Olivia with worry in her voice.

She didn't know who was on the other line, but she had to find out, for the sake of the two children.

"This is Vicki Samuel, you don't know me but you helped a friend of mine and she recommended me to you," said Vicki.

Olivia could feel her face getting flushed and her eye lids filling with overwhelming tears. She quickly ran to her room so Elliot and the kids wouldn't see the tears that started streaming down her face.

"I can't take care of them anymore," said Vicki "They are ruining my life and any future I try to have with a man."

Olivia was on her bed listening and crying trying to figure out what was happening.

"Who are their legal guardians," Olivia asked without thinking.

Vicki sighed into the phone, "I'm giving my rights to you and I know you can do so much better than I can."

Olivia felt her heartbeat increased as she asked the next question.

"Who is the children's father?"

Vicki was quiet for the moment then said, "Kaden's dad is dead, and Kasey's dad is my husband."

Elliot realized that Olivia was in his room and he couldn't hear anything so he told the kids to keep eating as he went to his room to check on her. He opened the door to find her face practically red, nose running, and tears that he had never seen before running down her face heavily. Elliot sat down beside her and was about to say something, when she stopped him. He sat there and watched as his partner and lover was falling apart right in front of his eyes.

"I will come down to the court house and sign over my parental rights to both kids, I just can't deal with them anymore," Vicki assured herself.

Olivia tried to find some air so she could breathe, but couldn't find anything. Elliot saw her struggling as he started rubbing her back as though that would open up her airways.

Olivia finally came to and said, "Ten sharp tomorrow, be there."

Olivia hung up the phone and stared into her hands. Elliot rubbed her back with a puzzling look on his face. He wanted to know what that conversation was about, but he couldn't push her, at least not right now.

Elliot helped her up and took her to the bathroom so he could clean off her face and make her more presentable. Olivia didn't fight Elliot as he began to wipe her face and remove all the hurt that was on her face.

Kaden ran into the bed room and asked could they watch a movie.

"Yeah man, go set it up and we'll be in there in a few" Elliot told Kaden hiding Olivia with his body.

When Kaden left out the room, Olivia pushed Elliot's hands away from her face and went into his bedroom. She picked up some Kleenex off his night stand and blew her nose. She started taking deep breaths, trying to calm down for the children's sake.

Elliot walked out and saw her pacing the floor. He told her to stay in the room and he would go out and handle the kids while she got herself back together.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia entered the living room to two sleeping people, Elliot and Kasey on the couch. Kaden was on the floor, eyes glued to the TV as he took in all the action. Olivia told Kaden to go and get his shoes on so they could go. Kaden did as he was told and ran to Eli's room. Olivia picked up Kasey trying not to wake Elliot. They left and headed home.

Olivia got home and went into her bathroom and took a shower trying to wash away the stress that had formed on her skin. She stood under the shower and just thought about her life and the current situation at hand. She knew receiving these kids were a blessing, but behind a blessing is the trial and tribulations that make you appreciate the blessing much finally got out the tub and put on her night clothes and got in her bed. Kasey rolled over and wrapped herself around Olivia as a smile crept across her face like she had finally found her comfort zone. Olivia smiled at the little girl as she kissed her on the forehead and drifted off to sleep.

"Good morning, mommy," Kasey said with happiness in her voice.

Olivia's face lit up and she wrapped her arms tighter around the little girl as she kissed her on the forehead. Kaden interrupted the little "mother-daughter moment" when he flung the door open and ran and jumped onto Olivia's bed.

"Hey you two, Uncle Elliot made breakfast, come eat," chimed Kaden.

Elliot walked into the bedroom and laughed at the sight in front of him. He knew his partner always wanted kids and she glowed when she was around them, so hopefully God would be in her corner. Elliot walked over and jumped on the bed and started tickling Kasey. Kasey started laughing and hollering for Olivia to save her. Olivia grabbed Elliot and started tickling him as Kaden took Elliot's side and started tickling Olivia. Everybody stopped when they heard the timer go off in the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready," said Elliot getting up to go take the bacon out.

Olivia and the kids walked out of her room and into the kitchen where there was a beautiful breakfast made for them. They all sat down and started eating. They all got dressed and Olivia pulled Elliot aside so they could talk.

Olivia sighed before looking at Elliot, "Their mother called me last night. She told me she was going to give up her parental rights and appoint me the kid's legal guardian."

Elliot was surprised and asked, "When are you all going to do this?"

Olivia said, "This morning, we will be in court at ten."

Elliot looked at her then said, "Are you going to tell them before you go?"

"Should I?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah, they need to know what's going on," said Elliot.

"Oh and El thank you for breakfast, this was really sweet of you," Olivia told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The kids walked out and Olivia told them to sit down because she needed to talk to them.

Kasey jumped into Olivia's lap as Kaden took a seat between her and Elliot.

"You guys have to come to court with me today," she began. "Your mother is going to give me legal guardianship over you two."

Everybody stayed quiet so Olivia continued trying to stop the already forming tears from rolling down her face.

"You guys may not be able to stay with me until everything is cleared up, but I will be here if you guys need me."

"No!" Kaden hollered, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't want to go anywhere else, I want to be with you 'Livia," said the sad little boy.

Elliot held Kaden in his arms as he comforted the little boy and Olivia rocked Kasey in her arms as the little girl started screaming and hollering.

"Olivia what brings you here and with two beautiful children I might add," asked Elizabeth Donnelly, the federal court judge.

Olivia sighed and sat down, "These two beautiful children were left on my steps two days ago and their mother contacted me last night to tell me she is giving up her parental rights and granting me legal guardianship over them, I wanted to know would you handle this for me please."

Judge Donnelly eyes Olivia then looked at the two children, "Where is the mother?"

"She should be here in a few, I told her to meet me here 10 sharp," said Olivia.

Donnelly picked up the phone and started talking to someone telling them Olivia's name, occupation, marital status, and other information on Olivia that they needed.

"What are the children's names," asked Donnelly.

"This is Kaden he is seven and Kasey is four," Olivia told the judge.

As the judge continued to talk on the phone, a woman walked in and said, "Hi, I'm Vicki Samuel."

Olivia sat Kasey in her chair and walked over to meet Vicki. She told her to come in and make herself comfortable.

Judge Donnelly got off the phone and greeted the woman. Vicki looked like she was a middle class citizen, somewhat put together, but had potential.

Olivia eyed her as Judge Donnelly and Vicki talked and wondered, "_How could you not want these beautiful kids?"_

Olivia came to when Donnelly called her name and asked her was she sure she wanted to do this. Olivia nodded her head as a short, petite woman walked in with a manila folder and handed it to Judge Donnelly.

Vicki looked at Olivia as she signed her name on the appropriate documents.

"I know you probably think I'm a bad person for picking my husband over my children, but I just can't stand the thought of losing him, "said Vicki trembling.

Olivia looked up and said, "You would never be alone if you kept your kids, they could be that rock that you so desperately want."

Vicki shook her head and replied, "I'm doing what's best for them, and I'm not fit to be a mother."

Judge Donnelly explained the document to Vicki before she signed it and told her that once she signed it, this was official.

Vicki took the pen from Olivia and signed everywhere necessary and got up and walked out.

Olivia sighed in her chair as she pulled the children close, "Now what?"

"Now we wait," said Donnelly. "I got a feeling something is going to happen and I just want you to be prepared."

**WHAT**?

What do you think should happen, review and let me know how you would like me to continue with this story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything, wish I did though!

A Few weeks past and everybody was doing great. Work was crazy but that was a given, the kids were doing well in school; they had met some friends and had had two sleep overs within the past two weeks. Life was amazing and it couldn't get any better.

"El why are you smiling?" asked Olivia.

Elliot was looking at the picture that he had snapped of Olivia, Kasey, and Kaden with his cell phone.

Elliot shook his head as he chuckled and said, "Oh nothing."

Olivia smirked and told him she wanted to see it.

"Are you sure?" asked Elliot

"Yes, whatever is making your face turn red like that, I want to see," said Olivia demandingly.

Elliot gave her his phone and she looked at the picture. Her face lit up as well as she stared at the picture. She looked genuinely happy in the photo.

"Thank El," is all she could say.

"No problem, I love this photo," said Elliot.

Olivia looked at him with warmth in her eyes as she asked him to text it to her. He did as told and smiled when he heard her phone bing. Elliot was so happy for Olivia; it had been a long time since she was truly happy. Elliot wanted so badly to make Olivia's happiness complete, but not at the expense of their jobs. Their job was the only thing standing in their way of true happiness. Elliot had been divorced for three years now and Olivia was the only steady thing in his life. He truly loved her and now that he wasn't married he knew his love could only grow stronger.

Olivia smiled at the picture as she flashed back to the very moment. Elliot had brought over Eli to play with Kaden and while Eli was eating, they had snapped the photo. Olivia loved the children and more importantly she loved the man who was there for her and her newly adopted kids. Elliot meant the world to Olivia. She never had stability in her life until she joined SVU, their jobs were hectic but Elliot tried maintaining some since of calmness and peace in both their lives. Though he was married he made it a point to make sure Olivia was ok, had whatever she needed and If was in need of company he was right there and Olivia loved that. She loved having Elliot to count on.

"Why are you smiling, did you two just express your undying love to one another," asked Munch.

"Shut up Munch," said Elliot, Olivia, and Fin in unison.

Fin walked over to Olivia and said, "So baby girl, how is everything going with the little munchicans?"

Olivia just laughed and hugged Fin, "They are wonderful, and I'm going to bring them to uncle Fin's house over the weekend, because I need a break."

Everybody started laughing and told her that was a part of motherhood. She loved those kids, but she knew she had to take a little time for herself. She was new at this and she was adjusting.

The happy party was split up when Cragen walked out of his office and told them that they had caught a case. Elliot and Olivia were sent to the hospital while Fin and Munch were sent to the crime scene.

"Hey Fin come look at this," said Munch examining the front door.

There was blood on the door and the door knob.

"Hey someone come take a picture and a swab of this blood for testing." Fin yelled out.

Munch picked up a piece of jewelry that was on the floor near the bed and bagged it.

Fin canvased the room once more before him and his partner left.

At the hospital, Elliot was speaking with the girl's parents while Olivia talked to the girl. The girl was 15, blond hair, blue eyes, 136 lbs, and very developed. She was being baby sat by her older sister who had stepped out to go to the ice bar for a few minutes. The little girl was really shaking and stuttering as she spoke.

The little girl said, "I went down stairs because I thought it was my sister coming back and that's when we saw each other. He stared at me for a minute then I ran and he chased me."

Olivia felt her heart sank as the little girl described the horrid detail of her rape and all she could think about was Kasey.

Kasey crossed her mind the whole time the girl was explaining the rape. Olivia couldn't get Kasey's face out of her head. She told the little girl she would be right back as she quickly walked out of the girl's room and down the hall past Elliot and the parents. Elliot noticed Olivia past, but knew something was up because she didn't stop; she kept going and didn't even give him a warning.

Elliot told the parents that they could go back to their daughter as he ran down the hall after Olivia. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her. Olivia freaked out and punched Elliot in the face. He was totally caught off guard but bear hugged her and threw her into a room and shut the door. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't catch her breath. Elliot stayed near the door just in case she tried to bolt but she didn't. She fell on the floor and leaned her head against a bed and just kept crying. Finally, Elliot walked over and knelt down in front of her. He lifted her face with his hands and stared into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her right there, but who knows who had seen them go into that room. He didn't speak but he knew she knew what he was thinking.

Olivia moved Elliot's hand away from her chin and looked away. She was so embarrassed that she had lost it on the job and that she had knocked the hell out of her partner. She never loved anyone as much as she did those kids, so she was learning that the stuff that use to make her skin crawl was now going to eat her alive.

Elliot sat on the floor and bent his knees as he pulled Olivia into him to hold her. He knew that taking on those kids wasn't going to be easy and he knew that from personal experience with this job. It was many nights he lay awake at night thinking about some of the things he dealt with.

"It's going to be ok Liv, that isn't Kasey," He whispered to her.

Olivia just started crying harder listening at Kasey's name and seeing her face in her mind. Olivia was trying to push Elliot away, but he held her tight and told her to let it out. She needed to get it off her chest if she wanted to continue this case.

Olivia finally stopped crying and said, "El, I'm ok, let me up."

Elliot slowly let her go as she sat back against the bed again, holding her hand on her head. She took in deep slow breaths and Elliot just watched her.

"What happened Liv? What got to you?" asked Elliot.

Olivia rubbed her face and replied, "She started explaining the rape to me and all I could see was Kasey's face as she told what happened."

"I couldn't stay in there or I would've broken down harder than she was, so I just told her I would be back in to finish later."

Elliot had his hand over his mouth as he listened intently to his partner and wished he could take all her fear and pain away. He reassured her that everything was going to be fine and that Kasey was not the little girl.

Olivia shook her head yes as Elliot jumped up and then helped her up. She hugged Elliot and told him thank you as he pulled back from her a little and wiped her tears from her eyes.

They finished the interview with the little girl and got the sister's statement also. They headed back to the precinct to collaborate notes with the rest of the gang. As they walked into the bullpen, Cragen was standing by Fin and Munch's desk talking to them.

Fin looked over his captain's shoulder and said, "Finally, thought you guys had gotten abducted."

Elliot shook his head and said, "Fin, what am I going to do with you?"

Fin chuckled but quickly took notice of Olivia's quietness.

"Hey Liv, what's up?" asked Fin which got the attention of Munch and their captain.

Olivia was dazed and didn't hear him ask her a question so he got up and tapped Olivia on the shoulder. She snapped and quickly regretted what she did next; she kneed Fin in the stomach before she realized who he was.

Fin fell to the floor and curled up into a fetal position. Munch ran to his side and so did Olivia. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Oh God, Fin I am so sorry," Olivia said sadly.

"I'm fine, just-get-me-up," Fin managed to mutter.

Olivia got up and sat back in her chair and started crying. Munch and Cragen got Fin up and sat him in his chair.

"What the hell Olivia!" hollered Munch.

Olivia glared at Munch, "Don't Munch, I didn't mean to do that and you know it."

"Why don't you cool your hot ass down and get some control," Munched huffed back.

Elliot was about to say something when he caught Olivia out the corner of his eye charge for Munch. Elliot jumped in front of her and grabbed her around the waist and pushed her back.

Cragen, surprised, hollered and told everybody to chill out.

Olivia fought Elliot to get to Munch, but Elliot picked her up and slung her over his shoulders and took her to cribs.

When they got to the crib, Elliot put Olivia down who was now more pissed at Elliot than anyone.

"Elliot, what the hell, why didn't you have my back?" asked Olivia.

Elliot looked at her with squinted eyes, "I do have your back that's why I stopped you from making the second mistake today."

Cragen opened the door to the cribs and said, "You two in my damn office right now!"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and quickly walked downstairs. Elliot pressed his hand to the small of Olivia's back and moved her towards their desk as they passed Munch and Fin.

They opened the door and Cragen said, "Elliot you better tell me straight up one amazing reason why I should could keep Det. Benson on this case after the damn stunt she pulled."

Elliot looked at Olivia and said, "Cap. Munch was being an ass and Liv has every right to defend herself."

Cragen got another shade of red and said, "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about that damn stunt she pulled at the hospital and why you two were fighting in the damn hallway.

Elliot and Olivia's faces fell flush and realized, someone had outted them.

**Oooo, I wonder who told on them? If you want to know, I gotta get some more reviews! ;) **

**Tweet me. /MissMBL**


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia and Elliot went to their lockers and were sent home for the day. Olivia was ticked that one of the nurses had called Cragen to tell him that she had had a meltdown. Olivia knew that acting like that wasn't good, but she had to get out of there if she wanted to help that little girl.

Elliot walked out right behind her with his things as they left to go home. They got on the elevator and rode in silence as they hit ground floor.

"You need a ride?" Elliot finally spoke.

"I'll walk, I need the fresh air," she said.

"I'll walk with you, if you don't mind," Elliot suggested.

Olivia sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"I'm a grown as woman El, I can handle myself!" Olivia spat.

Elliot stepped back and gave her, her space. He turned without saying goodbye and went straight to his car.

Olivia turned to start walking and shook her head. She wasn't having a good day, but taking her anger out on Elliot wasn't the answer either.

She arrived at her apartment around one fifteen and started listening to her voice mail. Nothing was really important until the last message. It was from Donnelly telling her to meet her in her office tomorrow morning at nine sharp. Olivia looked at the caller id and was hoping it wasn't about the kids.

She went to her room, undressed, and took a long hot bath before the kids arrived home. She soaked as thoughts ran through her head about what Donnelly could possibly want with her.

"_Did we not sign all the papers?"_ she thought.

"_Did she need more info on my life?" _

"_Had I filled a paper out wrong?"_

Olivia got out the tub, put on a robe, and brushed her hair into a ponytail. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she heard the doorbell ring. Olivia gave a puzzling look in the mirror, trying to figure out who was at her door. She walked slowly into the living room as she heard another knock.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Liv, let me in, we need to talk," said Elliot on the other side of the door.

Olivia let out a sigh as she walked to the door and opened it. The door flung open and Elliot walked inside.

Elliot was admiring Olivia's body since some parts were still wet. Thoughts played through his mind of how his partner's body looked and how bad he wanted to make love to it.

Olivia walked over to the couch and sat down, knowing Elliot was watching her. She saw him stop dead in his tracks before she sat down then decided to proceed to the love seat.

"Elliot what do you want?" asked Olivia seeming annoyed.

"I want to be here for you, why do you keep pushing me away, you do realize we are all we have," said Elliot in a sincere voice.

Olivia dropped her head then looked at the floor. She knew Elliot was right, Olivia never had anybody and now Elliot didn't have anybody. They were each other's rock, shoulder, dedication, and shield. They would do anything for each other and everybody knew it.

Olivia looked at Elliot and searched his eyes. She knew he wanted to be there for her, but she just needed some time alone.

Elliot spoke, "The kids will be here in a few, I called the school and told them to let Eli ride the bus with Kasey and Kaden, and I really want to talk before they get here."

"What's there to talk about?" asked Olivia.

"Why did you freak out like that, did it really get to you?" asked Elliot.

Olivia shook her head then said, "Elliot if I tell you yes, then you'll think I'm not fit to work this case and that's not going to happen."

"Liv you know I got your back, but if you get to emotionally involved then I will pull the rope and have you taken off." "I can't have you getting upset and losing control." Said Elliot

"Well then, no it didn't freak me out, I was emotional because of my cycle, but it's over with now," lied Olivia.

Elliot smirked and pretended like she didn't just say that. He looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. She was one strong head, determined woman and that's what made Elliot want her so much.

Olivia saw Elliot just looking at her so she got up, but he followed suit and told her to be straight with him. Olivia stood in front of Elliot with her silk robe on and told him how she felt about everything.

"I feel like I have finally found something in my life worth living for." "I am happy to have a family, not the way I wanted to get the family but I now have one."

"I'm ok with not having a man in my life because I have you, the only problem is I fell in love with the man I can't have." "My job is my life, but I have kids that I have to put ahead of it."

"I may not be working there much longer because although I love helping victims, I would love to help my family and give them the love and care that I never had."

"I want to be married and love my husband unconditionally; I'm too old to date so that means I will have to settle for the scum left out there instead of having someone who I have longed for be the man I-.

Before she knew what was happening, Elliot had wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She pushed him away and told him don't start something they can't finish.

Elliot was about to kiss her again when they heard footsteps in the hallway. Olivia ran to her bedroom to change and Elliot went to the door to let the kids in.

"Hi kids" he said as they ran straight past him into the living room.

"Hey uncle El," said Kasey and Kaden.

"Hi Dad," said Eli.

Kasey looked around, "Where is mama?"

Elliot was about to speak when Olivia walked out of the bedroom.

"Hi kids, how was school?" she asked.

"Good" they all said in unison.

Elliot looked at Olivia because the kids were watching TV instead of talking.

Olivia walked in the kitchen and Elliot followed. He stood in the walkway between the kitchen and the dining room.

"What?" she whispered.

"Nothing, are you going to cook tonight?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at him and squinted her eyes, "Why?"

Elliot chuckled and dropped his head, "Do you mind having us for dinner, not really in the mood to cook."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I guess, if you go to the store and by the stuff."

"No problem, anything in particular?" Elliot asked as he walked over to her.

He cornered her by the cabinet with his back to the kids. Olivia moved back, but didn't go far as Elliot kept inching up. Olivia's eyes got wide and Elliot started laughing.

"I'm just kidding calm down Liv," said Elliot backing back.

Olivia's eyes were still wide but filled with anger. Olivia could strangle Elliot, but she didn't want the kids to witness it.

"Hey kids, what do you want for dinner?" asked Elliot.

"Chicken nuggets"

"Spaghetti"

"Pizza" each kid hollered.

Elliot looked at Olivia and Olivia just glared at him, "Well I guess we'll eat something with sauce, chicken, and cheese."

Elliot left and went to the store to get dinner. Olivia told the kids to go to the table and start working on their homework. She sat down at the table with them and helped whenever they called her. Fin called Olivia on the phone and she stepped into her bedroom.

"What's up Fin?" asked Olivia.

"Just thought I'd let you know, we got the 15yr olds statement. We are processing everything and Warner should have something for us within the hour."

Olivia signed into the phone and told Fin thanks for keeping her into the loop.

"Is Cragen really mad?"

"Baby girl, I don't know what happened, but you better fix it before you come back, both of you," Fin whispered in the phone.

"Where's Elliot?"

"Going to get dinner for us, he is trying to be very supportive, I broke down today," said Olivia in the phone.

"Liv, what happened?" said Fin.

"Girl started talking about rape and I saw Kasey's face, I freaked and Elliot had to help me, but he didn't do a very good job," Olivia said rolling her eyes.

Fin shook his head, "Well damn, I hate that for you and I know how it is trying to keep it together, but baby girl it's not going to get any better, just know that."

"Thanks Fin, I'll talk to you later," Olivia said before hanging up.

She walked back into the living room and found the kids running around, throwing pillows, beating on tables, and crying. Olivia walked in, picked up Kasey, told Kaden and Eli to sit down and go back to doing their homework, and took Kasey to the bathroom to dry her face. Olivia felt relieved when she heard the door open, but freaked out when she didn't hear anything else.

Olivia ran out and saw Elliot at the door holding the two boys.

"Boy am I glad to see you, they aren't listening to me," Olivia said holding Kasey on her side.

Elliot walked back in the apartment and sat the boys on couch. He walked back to the door and picked up the grocery bags he was carrying. Elliot walked back in and closed the door before he turned to look at the boys then at Olivia who was sitting at the table.

Elliot walked over to the couch and looked at them.

"When a grown up tells you to do something, you do it and stay that way until they tell you otherwise," yelled Elliot.

"Elliot Henry Stabler, you know better and Kaden I don't expect anything less from you either, Olivia is your new mother Kaden and Eli you know she is like a mother-figure to you, so when she says do something you two both better do it."

Olivia was sitting there astonished at how Elliot was handling the boys. They were very afraid and listened very well. They shook their heads and said yes sir and no sir when he asked them a question. They marched over to Olivia and apologized like they were told. They went back to the table and started doing their homework again.

Olivia looked around and it seemed like a fairy tale come true. Her play husband had disciplined their play boys and she was taking care of her play child. This is the way it should have been, this was the way she wanted it to be. She knew this wouldn't last, but at the moment, she was going to make the best of it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Will try and update as much as I can, but school is starting! I'll keep you entertained****...****somehow! lol **

_Don't own SVU!_

Olivia walked into Donnelly's office bright and early. She was nervous as hell and was hoping this had to do with one of their cases and not with her.

"Well what do I owe this seven thirty pop up surprise?" asked Donnelly.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she spoke, "You called me last night, so I came to see you personally."

Donnelly sat down and motioned for Olivia to do the same as before she spoke. Olivia was seated but Donnelly knew Olivia was on pins and needles wondering what the message meant.

Donnelly sighed, "I'm going to be straight with you, I told you we were just getting started with the whole custody battle thing." "Well, the father wants his kids back."

Olivia felt her heart drop and hit the floor. She couldn't breathe as she started gasping for air. She dropped her head as she tried to contain her anger and tears. Donnelly walked around to the other side and sat beside her.

"Olivia, we are going to fight for them ok, don't worry," Donnelly said trying to sound reassuring. "I have called the best lawyer in to help you, you hate him, but he's damn good."

Olivia sat up and asked who would help represent her and the kids.

Donnelly smiled then said, "Trevor Langan, and before you say anything yes his retainer has already been paid, courtesy of my firm."

Olivia knew Trevor as being a sleaze in court, who went to any depths to win his cases. Olivia was grateful that Donnelly was helping, but she knew Trevor would be hard to handle. Donnelly got up and walked her to the door as she told her that Langan would be stopping by the precinct to talk to her. Olivia thanked Donnelly again and headed for the precinct.

When Olivia entered the bullpen, Elliot was sitting at his desk talked to Melinda, Munch and Cragen.

"What's going on guys?" Olivia asked confused.

Cragen told her to sit down but she refused.

Elliot stood up and said, "Liv sit down, we have to talk."

Olivia took Elliot's seat as they all stood around her. Cragen sighed and looked at everyone before he spoke.

"The father is the interrogation room; he wants to speak with you about the kids."

Olivia's eyes got wide and she started breathing hard. Melinda looked at her and told her to just stay calm and see what he wants.

"I already know what he wants, but he's not getting it," Olivia told them.

Elliot looked at her confused, "What, how?"

Olivia looked at Elliot, "Donnelly left me a message on my machine last night and told me she need to talk to me." "I dropped by this morning and she told me that he wanted his kids back."

Melinda looked at her and told her that wasn't going to happen, not after those marks she seen on the little boy's body.

Olivia stood up and walked into the interrogation room, while the rest of them looked on. When she opened the door, she knew she had to put everything on the line and convince this man that the children were better off with her than him.

"Hello Detective Benson," said David Samuel.

"Hello Mr. Samuel, what can I do for you," Olivia offered kindly.

She took a seat and got comfortable; she knew she would be there for a while.

"I'm not sure if you know this or not, but my wife is unstable, she didn't know what she was doing when she gave you guardianship of our children."

Olivia sat back in her chair as she crossed her arms and lifted her chin with her two fore-fingers.

"Mr. Samuel, she looked pretty competent when she signed over her legal rights to me."

"Well she shouldn't have, I'm a great father and I want to raise my kids."

"She told me that she would rather have you than her kids, so that makes me think that you don't really want them."

"What?" "I love my kids, they act out and misbehave, but that doesn't mean I don't love them."

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she leaned across the table and told Mr. Samuel that Kaden had marks all over his body.

"That's a lie!" He yelled. "If he has those marks, you put them there; we never laid a hand on our children."

"Well someone did and I don't plan on sending those kids back to receive more."

David jumped up and pushed his chair back. He walked up to Olivia and started jabbing his finger in her face and she never flinched. Elliot was ready to go in there and jack him up, but Cragen stopped him.

"This is her battle Stabler, let her fight it," Cragen told him.

Elliot kept watching with his hand on the knob, ready to bolt in at any second. Elliot was proud of how well Olivia was doing. He knew she had to be tearing up inside and he wanted to be by her side.

"You don't give a damn about those kids, you just glad you finally got some kids that you can call your own," David spat.

Olivia stood up and looked him straight in the face, "They are better off with people who don't give a damn than people who claim to love them by abusing them!"

David went into a rage as he knocked the table over and Elliot couldn't get the door open fast enough. Elliot reached David as he back handed Olivia across the face and sent her flying across the room. Melinda ran in after Elliot checked on Olivia as Elliot tried his best not to knock the hell out of David. Cragen and Munch ran over to Elliot to stop him from doing something he would regret. Elliot went to Olivia's side to see if she was alright.

Before they knew what had happened, David was on the floor trying to get up. Cragen had done what Elliot wanted to do; he punched him then hit him again for good measure.

Cragen shook his hand as he told Munch to get the SOB out of his precinct. Cragen thought of Olivia as his daughter and always looked out for her. He had to be there for her to let her know someone cared.

Olivia opened her eyes as she felt a sting in her jaw.

"Ouch," she mumbled.

Elliot wrapped his arm around her back as he lifted her up slowly, while Melinda checked her pupils for a slight concussion. Cragen flipped the table back over as they picked Olivia up and laid her on top of it.

Olivia looked up at everyone as Melinda started asking her questions. She answered them all correct as they poked at her jaw.

"Can I sit up now?" she asked.

"Take it easy, slow Liv," as he helped her sit up.

Her head was pounding and her jaw started throbbing. Melinda ran to the crib and got a bag and loaded it with ice to put on Olivia's jaw.

"Hold it on there," Cragen demanded at Olivia. "It's going to make the swelling go down quicker."

Olivia rolled her eyes as her play father and secret lover hovered over her to make sure she was more than ok. Olivia told them to give her some space.

"What am I going to do with you two, I'm fine, go do something else," Olivia told them.

"We don't have anything to do," Elliot replied.

"I'm captain, I do mine on my own time," the captain told her.

She tried standing as she stumbled a little and Elliot was right there to catch her. Olivia looked at Elliot as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Olivia calm down, we just want to make sure you are ok, stop acting like that,"Cragen told her.

Elliot wrapped his left arm around her waist as he helped her to her desk. She whispered thank you as he helped her with her chair. Langan walked in and looked worried.

"What happened here?" Langan asked.

Elliot looked up and a weird look crossed his face, "Langan, what are you doing here?"

Langan looked at Elliot and back to Olivia, "I'm here to represent Olivia in the custody hearing for Kasey and Kaden Samuel."

Elliot was in complete shock. Why would Olivia choose Langan of all people to represent her? Langan walked over and asked her was she ok or would she like for him to come back later.

Olivia nodded at him, "I'm fine, and the person we are going against just knocked me out."

"What the hell was he doing here?" asked Langan to no one in particular.

"Wanted to discuss his kids, but his anger got the best of him."

Langan had taken an interest in Detective Benson, but never showed it for fear of ruining his reputation. He didn't like seeing her hurt or in pain. He looked into her eyes as if to be reading her. Olivia looked back at him and saw a sparkle in his eye. The other person who saw the sparkle was Elliot, who didn't appreciate it one bit.

YEAH! **Langan is in this MF!** I really like Trevor! Haha _REVIEWS! _


	8. Chapter 8

**SNOW DAY! I CAN WRITE ALL DAY!YAY!**

Disclaimer: Don't own SVU

"Elliot what are you talking about?" Olivia asked completely confused.

Elliot had invited Olivia and the kids over to his apartment for dinner. Once everyone was settled in, Elliot brought up Trevor.

"You know what I'm talking about; you don't see the way he looks at you?" Asked Elliot irritated.

"No I don't I don't pay attention to him or any man for that matter," Olivia said without thinking.

She knew he would take that literally but right now was not a good time for her to start a relationship with him, or anybody else for that matter.

Elliot got up and walked into the kitchen. Olivia followed suit seeing the kids looking at them. Elliot bent his head over the sink and shook his head. He loved Olivia with all his heart and didn't want anyone to hurt her.

Olivia walked up behind him and wrapped her arm around him. She knew how Elliot was, very protective, very over-bearing, and the whole nine yards. She loved every bit of it, but it could be difficult to handle at times.

"El, why are you so worried about Trevor?" Olivia asked.

Elliot pushed off the sink and turned around, "Out of all the lawyers, why him?"

Olivia leaned against the counter and sighed, "I didn't, Donnelly did, and she paid for his retainer and everything."

Elliot just looked at her and shook his head. He looked over at all the kids eating and watching a cartoon show then replied, "Well I hope he does a damn good job on your case," before he went and sat on the couch with the children.

Eight thirty hit and Olivia scooped up Kasey and told Kaden to get ready to go. Kaden got up and did as he was told while Olivia dressed Kasey. Elliot got up and took Kasey from Olivia as she started putting on her jacket.

"I'll walk you all out," Elliot told her.

"Thanks," she said with a smiled.

They left the apartment and got downstairs to Olivia's Altima. Kaden got in and buckled up while Elliot put Kasey in her car seat and strapped her in. Olivia waited until he had closed the door to speak.

"Hey I'm glad you care about me and these kids, but if Trevor is the man for the job then that's who I want to represent me."

Elliot looked at her then he gave her an ok nod. Elliot walked closer to her as he stared into her dark chocolate eyes.

"I wish you the best and I'm going to be there for you no matter what," Elliot told her.

She got off the car and wrapped her arms around his back and gave him a hug. She was glad to have him as her partner and best friend.

Olivia got the kids to school and decided to meet Trevor for coffee so they could talk about the case. They met down the street from the precinct at Joey's coffee shop. She walked in and he had gotten them a booth and was waving her over towards him.

"Good morning, how are you?"

Olivia sat down and looked at him, "Head and jaw are sore, but nothing I can't handle."

Trevor shook his head and asked her what she would like to drink.

"I'll take a cup of hot herbal tea please with a cream cheese bagel," Olivia told their waiter.

"And for you sir, "Asked the waiter.

"I'll have a coffee, two creams, four sugars, bacon and eggs please and thank you," Trevor said.

After the waiter left, they got down to business. They talked about how Olivia got the children, how long she had them without parental rights, the phone conversation with their mother, their meeting with Donnelly, and how their lives were since they had been with Olivia.

"Well I think I have all I need to definitely get started," Trevor told her.

They got their food and started eating. Trevor watched her as she ate and how content she looked. He knew it was a long shot, but he was definitely interested.

Trevor cleared his throat, "Olivia, it would be better if you had a two adult house hold, you would have a greater chance at winning."

Olivia stopped sipping her tea and looked at Trevor. She wondered did he just make that up or was it really true.

"Well there is nothing I can do there," She told him.

"I'm not interested in anyone and I don't have time to get romantically involved because I have two children I'm responsible for now."

"True, but what if you started talking to someone who didn't pull any punches and had no strings attached," Trevor offered.

Olivia looked up at him like he was crazy, "Trevor, you do realize we don't get along doing the jobs we have let alone us trying to date and do them."

"I'm different when I'm at work." Trevor told her. "I actually do have a heart."

"Well you would have to prove otherwise to me before I could consider even wanting to become your mutual friend," Olivia told him harshly.

Trevor knew she was right. He hadn't been the best of lawyers when he went against them, so trying to win her over was going to be a job in itself. Trevor paid for the meal and they got up and left. As they walked out of Joey's they waved bye to each other and went their ways.

Olivia arrived at the precinct and found everyone with their noses in a computer or file. Olivia took off her coat and headed for the coffee machine. Elliot looked up and finally noticed her. She poured herself some coffee and got down another cup for Elliot.

"No thank you, I've had my three cups already," Elliot told her.

She looked over at him then turned back to the coffee pot, something wasn't right and she knew it.

Olivia sat at her desk and looked around the precinct. Everybody seemed to be doing something to avoid her she felt. Fin who always spoke to her still hadn't acknowledged her yet and Munch who always had something to say remained quiet.

"Hi Fin, Munch how are you today?" she asked.

Fin looked at her, "I'm ok, had a fight with Melinda, but it's all good."

Munch spoke up, "Hey Liv, didn't even realized you had walked in."

Olivia nodded at the two of them. Well she knew what had Fin's tongue, but Munch was still a mystery. She took her seat at her desk and started going through her files. Donnelly walked in and noticed how quiet everyone was.

"Did someone get shot or something, this place is usually a mad house," She said to no one in particular.

Olivia looked up, "What brings you down here this early in the morning?"

"I've come to see if you had talked to Trevor or not."

Olivia looked in the direction of Elliot then to Donnelly, "Umm yeah, we had breakfast this morning."

It seem as though the whole precinct had stopped. Fin and Munch were now listening in and Elliot was staring holes in Olivia's body. Elliot was in disbelief because Olivia didn't tell him nor had she brought it up this morning. Elliot was getting pissed by the second and he got up and stormed out.

Olivia knew he was upset, but she didn't think he was going to react the way he did. As he stormed out, Olivia got up and went after him.

"What just happened?" asked Donnelly.

Fin sat back in his chair, "He's mad because she didn't disclose her personal life with him as soon as she walked in the door. The best is still yet to come though."

"What is he talking about?" Donnelly asked looking to Munch for an answer.

"Let's just say they have been partners' way to damn long, with time comes feelings," Munch said as he looked over his glasses and smirked.

Donnelly sighed shaking her head saying she understood. Fifteen minutes later they were in the bullpen fighting.

"Olivia you have some nerve," Elliot told her.

"Serious Elliot, it's really none of your damn business," Olivia spat.

Donnell was resting on Fin's desk as they all three watched in amusement. Donnelly looked from Munch to Fin to confirm that this is what they were talking about and Fin smiled then smirked.

"We talked last night and you told me you would keep me in the loop," Elliot said trying to calm down.

"No I didn't you told me to just focus on the case and that you would be there for me. I see how well that turned out," Olivia said sitting down and folding her arms.

"I am here for you and I would've liked to have been there for you when you two talked about the case," Elliot told her.

Olivia shook her head, "Elliot, right now is not the time, let's just drop it."

Elliot was still standing as Trevor walked in.

"Oh shit, this ought to be good," Fin grinned.

"What's going on in here?" Trevor asked.

Elliot glared at him, "None of your damn business Langan!"

Trevor was taken back, but understood what was going on. He knew just like everybody else that Elliot and Olivia had a thing for each other, but would never admit it.

"What is it Trevor," Olivia asked.

Trevor looked at Donnelly then at Elliot, "Can I talk to you, in private," as he looked back at Elliot.

Olivia looked around the room and could hear a pen drop.

"Yeah Trevor, let's talk in the interrogation room number 1," said Olivia without looking at Elliot.

"No, somewhere where nobody can listen in," Trevor looking at Elliot again.

Elliot bit his bottom lip trying to keep quiet, but he was ready to kick Trevor's ass. Olivia could see Elliot was about to blow as she got up and pushed Trevor out of the precinct.

Donnelly looked at everyone then said, "Wow, that tension is eating them alive."

Fin looked at her as they exchanged glances as she got up and told them to let Olivia know that she wants to see her pronto.

**Yeah, I know, but you got to have some problems before you realize how good your life can be. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Don't own anything but the story and I apologize for how long it is, but it is still the bomb! Hahaha**_

Olivia and Trevor walked out of the precinct and down the street talking.

"Sorry about my partner, he can be a hot head sometimes," Olivia said.

"Yeah I know, I've defended enough perps to know how his temper gets," Trevor told her trying to sound tough.

Olivia knew Trevor liked her, but she didn't acknowledge it because she had no interest in him. She knew that Trevor was probably the same way at home as he was in court and she didn't want to deal with him on a daily basis.

"What did you want to talk about?" Olivia asked getting to the matter at hand.

"I got all the paperwork processed and I'm going for full custody with no visitation rights from the parents," Trevor told her trying to see what she thought.

Olivia was listening, but had her mind on the kids. She had fallen in love with them and she was going to prove it to the judge.

"Ok, do you know what Donnelly wanted with me?" Olivia asked.

"Nope, didn't even know she was coming to see you, she must know something I don't," Trevor replied.

"Well I'm about to go and see her and I'll call you later and talk about what the kids would like to do about visitation rights," Olivia told him as she walked back toward the precinct.

When she entered the bullpen, she didn't see Donnelly or Elliot. She looked around and didn't see anyone but Fin.

"Hey Fin, where did Donnelly go?" She asked.

"Back to her office and she said she wants to see you pronto," Fin told her trying to mimic Donnelly.

Olivia left and headed to Donnelly's office. About forty-five minutes later, she was in Donnelly's office crying her eyes out. Donnelly had told her that until the trial started, the kids had to go to child services until the case was over.

"I'm sorry Olivia, but that's the law," Donnelly said sadly.

Olivia shook her head, but was dying inside. She was told that the kids would be picked up by child services and that she could go and visit but that was it. Olivia left Donnelly's office with her hearts in pieces. She arrived back at the precinct an hour later and Elliot was heated. She wasn't in the mood for his bad attitude and she just wanted to be left alone. As she walked toward her desk, his facial expression went from angry to worry in a matter of seconds.

"Liv?" Elliot said questionably.

Olivia didn't speak as she took off her gun, put it in the drawer, and walked to the cribs. She didn't have the strength or energy to talk to anyone or to face anyone right now. She walked up the steps with a lump in her back and worry written on her face.

Fin, Munch, and Elliot looked at each other. They couldn't figure out what had happened but somebody needed to and it probably shouldn't be a guy. Fin picked up the phone and called Melinda; while Munch called Casey and told them that they were needed ASAP at the precinct. Elliot went into the captain's office and told him what they had seen and he told them to just leave her alone until she was ready to talk.

An hour later Melinda arrived and few minutes after her Casey walked in.

"Where is she," asked Melinda looking worried.

"What happened," asked Casey looking just as worried?

They men shrugged and pointed to the cribs. They ladies rushed up the stairs and into the cribs. They found Olivia rolled into a ball on a cot crying. They heard her sobbing as she tried to catch her breath. Their hearts dropped and sat down next to her and comforted her.

The men were downstairs discussing what could've made her become so upset. They all talked and Elliot decided that it could've only been Trevor who did it, that was the last person she was with.

"I'm going to kill him," Elliot said with clenched teeth and fists.

"Kill who," Munch asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to handle it," Elliot said as he got up to leave.

Fin looked at Munch and they followed him. They knew Elliot had a temper and if you messed with his partner, it was over.

Melinda was the first to speak, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Olivia shook her head and refused to talk. Casey lifted her up and let her lean on her shoulder. Casey stroked her hair and told her that no matter what, they were there for her no matter what was going on.

"Thanks guys, but I just want to be alone," Olivia finally said.

Casey looked at Melinda and Melinda shook her head no.

Casey picked Olivia's face up and told her that they were going to stay with her because she needed to get her problem off her chest. Olivia wiped her nose and asked Melinda to get her some tissue. Melinda did as she was asked and brought it to her. Olivia wiped her face before she sat on her own.

"They are taking the kids away from me," She told them trying not to sound so sad.

Melinda and Casey gasped because they could only imagine what she was feeling.

"Until when Liv," Casey asked as she rubbed her back.

"Until the trial is over, what am I supposed to do without them," Olivia asked to no one in particular.

"Do you at least get visitation during the trial," asked Melinda.

"Yeah, but that will only get my hopes up and I don't want that," Olivia told her.

Melinda said, "That would give you the strength and courage to fight for them even more."

Olivia started crying harder as she listened to Melinda. She knew Melinda was right and she knew that if she was going to get through this and win that she was going to have to put her fears away and be strong for these kids.

Elliot was on a mission to find Trevor no matter the cost. He wasn't thinking clearly like most days, he was letting his temper was get the best of him. He drove down eight blocks to the courthouse and found that Trevor wasn't due in court until that evening. Elliot left the courthouse and a lot were noticing Elliot was upset. He got back in his squad car and drove to Trevor's law firm. Fin and Munch following close behind were really glad that they had decided to trail him. He was about to make a stupid move and they were gonna be there to back him up or stop him.

Elliot walked into the law firm and got on the elevator to go to the seventh floor. He got off and walked into the third door on the left and asked the secretary where Trevor Langan was.

"He is in a meeting, you can have a seat right over here, he'll be out in about ten minutes," the secretary said.

Fin and Munch waited a few minutes before entering the law firm to make sure Elliot was out of sight. While they walked in Munch texted Casey and asked her how Liv was doing. Casey handed the phone to Melinda and she responded to his text. She then asked where he and Fin were. Munched texted back following Elliot because he's about to do something stupid. Melinda read the text and knew Elliot picked the wrong damn time to make waves with people.

Cragen came out of his office and noticed that none of his detectives were in the bullpen. He made the mistake of hollering for Fin, Munch and Elliot. When they didn't answer he did it again, this time catching Olivia's attention. Olivia held her head up and wondered why Cragen were calling their names.

"Where are they boys," asked Olivia.

"Umm, probably on a case," Melinda told her trying to sound convincing.

"No they aren't, they haven't caught a case yet," Casey said not knowing of the situation.

Olivia stood up and opened the crib door and walked out.

"What's wrong Cap.," asked Olivia as she looked down at him for an answer.

"They have disappeared and there is no case," Cragen told her looking confused.

Olivia walked back into the crib and looked at the ladies.

"What's going on," Olivia asked.

She looked at Casey's face as the next text that came in would shock everyone. Casey took the liberty of reading it loud enough for Melinda to hear.

"Hey guys get down here, Elliot is in handcuffs because he roughed Trevor up and they won't let him go," Munch texted back.

Melinda stood up and told them they had to go. Casey followed suit and grabbed Olivia's coat also.

"What is going on, where are we going," Olivia asked as they walked down the stairs heading out of the precinct.

Cragen walked out just as they were about to get on the elevator and was steaming.

Casey held her hand up and said, "We are going now."

Cragen walked back in the bullpen and punched a wall.

Trevor came out of his meeting seven minutes later. Trevor should've waited three more minutes because Elliot was standing in the hallway and that three minutes would've helped him because that's when Fin and Munch were getting off the elevator.

Trevor walked down the hallway jolly and sweet. Nothing could prepare him for what was coming. Elliot seen him and charged him head first. Trevor had no warning or anything as he felt Elliot knock him back about ten feet onto the floor and felt hard blows hitting his face.

Fin and Munch pulled Elliot off of Trevor along with three other guys. Elliot gave them a run for their money as he tried three more times going after Trevor. A guard put him in handcuffs and sat him in a room down the hall from where Trevor had just come.

Elliot was steaming and nobody could calm him down. Trevor was lucky that Fin and Munch had of followed him because if they hadn't, Elliot would have killed Trevor.

"Man what the hell were you doing," Fin asked Elliot trying to figure out what was going on.

"Leave me the hell alone Fin, that bastard deserves every beating I gave him just now," Elliot spat.

His face was red and his body was pumping with adrenaline. He could go eight rounds with Trevor right now and win every single round. Thoughts were running through Elliot's head, but the one thought that stayed put was the thought of someone hurting Olivia.

"Are ya'll going to tell me what's going on," Olivia asked irritated.

"Olivia I don't know what's going on and we don't want to worry until we know," Casey said trying to sound calm.

She and Melinda both knew that Elliot had lost it and went and attacked Trevor. The question was how bad Trevor was going to look once Elliot finished with him. They arrived at Trevor's law firm and Olivia was looking weird.

"Why are we here," Olivia asked.

Melinda told Olivia to hurry up and stop asking questions. Olivia followed closely as the secretary downstairs told them where Trevor's office was. They rode the elevator all in complete silence until they got to the seventh floor.

Trevor was sitting on a bench outside his office with a bloody nose, lip, and eye. His cheeks were purple and swelling by the minute. The women were in amazement at Trevor and Olivia wondered who could've done that to him. It only took Olivia a split second to figure it out.

"_Elliot" _she thought.

"Over here, I see Fin," Melinda said motioning toward Casey and Olivia.

A guard was in front of the door as Olivia flashed her badge for him to let them in. When they entered, they saw Fin, Elliot and Munch in a corner of the room. Fin was standing in front of Elliot when he heard Melinda's voice. Fin turned around and hugged Melinda and gave her a kiss. As he moved, Olivia saw that they had cuffed Elliot to the chair. Casey went to John's side as Olivia walked toward Elliot.

Elliot looked up just in time as Olivia slapped him across the face. Elliot knew he deserved it and it actually caught him off guard. Elliot shook it off and stared into her chocolate, sad eyes. Yes he knew that he had messed up, but he wanted Trevor to suffer for hurting Olivia.

Olivia felt all the hurt rush to her body again as she seen the man that she loved in this situation. She knelt before him and looked into his eyes for an answer, but didn't get one. She wanted to know what had possessed Elliot to go and do something like this.

"Elliot, what's going on," Olivia asked him calmly.

Elliot felt his rage start to leave his body as Olivia cupped his cheek with her right hand.

"I don't know, I just lost it, I can't believe he hurt you," Elliot said as he felt his anger trying to creep back in.

Olivia looked at him confused and exhausted. She was about to hug him when Trevor walked in.

"I want him arrested, he assaulted me and I want him put in jail," Trevor demanded.

**CLIFFHANGER!** **DON'T WORRY, WILL BE UPDATING SOON BECAUSE I EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. Lol REVIEWS! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own SVU.**

"Trevor calm down," Olivia said as she stood up and faced him.

"No Olivia, he assaulted me and I want him arrested and put in jail," Trevor said through clenched teeth.

"Trevor, what happened? Why did he attack," Olivia asked wanting the answer that everyone else was waiting on.

"I don't know, you have to ask Mr. Rough ass here," Trevor said pointing at Elliot.

"I'll show you rough ass if I get uncuffed from this chair," Elliot said smirking at Trevor.

Olivia was tired and didn't have time for damn games. Her kids were put in social services, her partner was going to jail, and Trevor wanted more than he could handle right now.

"Elliot what the hell is going on here?" Olivia asked as she turned around for his response.

"You came in crying, your face was very pale, and you couldn't even look at us. The only person you had been with that day was Trevor so I came over here to whoop his ass for hurting you." Elliot said.

Fin and Olivia looked at each other. Fin shook his head and Olivia felt tears swelling in her eyes.

"I didn't hurt her you asshole," Trevor spat.

"Yeah you did and I'm going to make sure you reap the consequences," Elliot spat back.

"Elliot, Trevor didn't hurt me. I lost the kids today to child services that's why I was upset, Trevor had nothing to do with it," Olivia told him as her tears started flowing.

Everybody was in shock. Elliot had come to kill Trevor for no reason, Trevor was pressing charges on Elliot, Olivia was now even more hurt, and everyone else was just stuck in the middle.

Olivia walked over to Trevor and told him to walk to the bathroom with her. When they entered the unisex bathroom, Olivia shut the door and locked it.

Trevor looked at her funny but this was the first time they had been alone in close quarters like this. He was enjoying it even with the matter at hand.

"Trevor, please forgive Elliot, he's right I didn't want to talk to him and you were the last person I had seen that day, it was all just a misunderstanding," Olivia told him hoping he would see the bigger picture.

"I believe that, but what why did he have to attack me like he did instead of asking me about it?" Trevor asked trying to plead his case.

"Trevor you two have never liked each other and you being this close to me just makes him a little crazy, just make him do something else besides giving him assault charges and messing up his record," Olivia suggested.

Trevor stared into Olivia's big brown eyes and knew that he was going to give in. It was something about her that made him want to change, but knowing Elliot was still around wasn't going to be an easy task.

"Ok, I'll drop the charges, but I am going to tell Cragen because someone needs to talk to him and I want a formal apology from him," Trevor told her.

Olivia sighed knowing that apology was going to be one hell of a convincing, but she was determined to get it from him.

"Thanks," Olivia said giving him a hug.

Trevor took it and lingered in the moment. He loved the way she felt and smelled. He could've stayed like that all day.

Olivia knew Trevor was taking advantage of the situation and she wasn't about to short change him. She held on to him a little too long letting him know this was a once and a lifetime chance.

Olivia walked back into the conference with Trevor. Trevor stopped at the door and Olivia walked over to Elliot who was now uncuffed and told him the deal she and Trevor had made.

"What the- Liv no, what would you do that?" Elliot asked her.

"Because I don't have time to see your career being ruined by anybody, especially Trevor," Olivia told him as she looked into his eyes.

Elliot knew everybody was looking at them waiting to see what would happen next. Elliot walked closer to Olivia and stared at her. He knew this would make her uncomfortable, but she never shied from a challenge. He moved closer as he put his right hand at the small of her back and pulled her into him.

Olivia's thoughts were running so fast in her head that she was starting to get a headache. She wasn't sure what Elliot was up to, but she couldn't make a big scene in front of everybody. As she was pulled into him, she lifted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Olivia whispered into his ear.

"I'm trying to look like I'm sorry about what I did," Elliot whispered back.

Olivia got into play mode and patted Elliot's back, as he put his head on her shoulder and started fake crying. She started telling him everything would be alright as he started telling her how sorry he was.

Trevor seen and heard this and felt back for Elliot. He knew Elliot could be an ass, but he was just looking out for his partner like a good partner would.

"Elliot, I forgive you and hope to not have another run in with you again," Trevor said extending his hand.

"Hey Trevor, I apologize, I just hate to see my partner hurt like that, she's all I have right now," Elliot said causing Trevor to panic and Olivia too.

They all left and headed back to the precinct. They sat at their desk and worked on DD5s until Cragen came out and asked to speak to Elliot.

"Elliot, what am I going to do with you?" Cragen asked.

"How bad did you beat him up?"

Elliot smirked, "Not too bad, he's still alive."

Cragen sat back in his chair and shook his head, "This is why I separated you and Olivia. You are getting to close, but that closeness is what makes you two work so well together."

"Just do me a favor and keep it professional when you are here, I don't need the Chief of D's in my office because you let your emotions overload your ass."

"So we can work together again?" Elliot asked with a little too much excitement.

"Yeah, I can't have this in my precinct anymore, I would rather you two argue, than go through this again," Cragen told him.

"Thank you so much Cap.," Elliot said as he walked out and closed the door.

Elliot walked to the coffee machine where Olivia was to tell her the good news. Elliot noticed Olivia staring off into space when he approved.

"Olivia, you ok?" Elliot asked snapping her back to reality.

"Oh yeah, just thinking about Kaden and Kasey," She told him with her bowed.

Elliot knew it was really hurting her and hoped that this news would cheer her up.

"Well Cragen said we can be partner again," Elliot said trying not to show his excitement.

"Oh that's great El, I was really dreading going in there and asking him if I could be at your divorce hearings," Olivia told him.

"What's going on?" asked Munch to Elliot and Olivia.

Elliot walked to his desk and sat down, "We are back to being partners."

"Well that's good, I don't know how much longer I could've worked with you Stabler," Munch replied winking at him.

Olivia turned and smiled at the guys. It felt like everything was back in place, if only her personal life could go back that way.

They started looking at the case with the 15 yr old. They knew she was attacked at her parent's apartment. They had finger prints, but none that were useful. Today had literally been a long day, from the fight back to the case.

They discussed all the evidence they had collected and tried to make connections. Melinda walked in and interrupted their discussion. She had found partial prints and told them that they weren't in the system.

"Whose prints are they," asked Fin.

"Marvin Locke," said Melinda.

Olivia walked over to her computer and bent down to type in the name.

"It says here Marvin Locke, white, 40, carpenter, owner of Locke's Carpentry at 38 Lake Rye Street," Olivia read back.

Elliot looked at it as he stood behind her, "Well let's write that down and hit it first thing in the morning, I'm beat."

Fin and Munch agreed as Fin grabbed Melinda's hand and started heading for the elevator. Olivia grabbed her coat while Elliot and Munch shut down their computers. They started walking toward the elevators, when Elliot noticed Olivia wasn't with them.

"Guys where's Liv?" Elliot asked just before the elevator opened.

"Hold the elevator," Olivia hollered as she came running around the corner.

"I thought we had lost you Liv," played Munch.

"Not a chance Munch, I'm stuck like glue," Olivia said playfully and nudged Elliot a little.

They all went to their separate cars, but like always Olivia rode with Elliot. They rode in silence all the way to her apartment. When Elliot pulled up and parked, neither of them moved.

Elliot felt his heart pounding trying to find the magic words that would take her hurt away, but nothing came.

Olivia looked up at her window dreading being in that apartment by herself. Olivia felt Elliot's warm hand cover hers.

"Liv, stay at my apartment tonight," Elliot suggested to her.

Olivia felt her tears start running down her face. She knew Elliot was trying to be nice, but she needed to face reality.

"Thanks El, I'm fine," Olivia said pulling her hand away from his.

She got out the car and told him night as she made her way to her apartment door. She got up stairs and flashed her lights for Elliot to let him know she made it in safely.

Elliot drove off thinking about his partner and hated she was going through this. He wanted to be there for her, but he knew how stubborn she was when it came to doing things on her own. Elliot arrived at his apartment and couldn't do anything else but think about Olivia's situation. Elliot knew he was getting a divorce, but it didn't matter all that mattered was Olivia and her feelings.

**What can Elliot do to help cheer Olivia up? What does Elliot find out that could give Olivia everything she wants? Reviews! **


	11. Chapter 11

**The story and some characters belong to me; everything else is Dick Wolf's. **

They arrived Locke's Carpentry at nine thirty. They walked around and inspected the place before Marvin walked out and asked could he help them.

"Yeah, do you know this girl," Elliot asked as he showed Marvin the picture.

"Yes, well I don't know her, I installed some carpet in her parents apartment, she was very sweet," Marvin told the detectives.

"When was the last time you were there," Olivia asked.

"Oh about a week ago, I would've been done earlier, but I cut the carpet too short and had to wait for the order to come in," Marvin said wondering why they were asking him so many questions.

"Is there something wrong detectives," Marvin asked concerned.

"No sir, just checking out some burglaries in the neighborhood and we just wanted to know if you were there during the time," Elliot assured him.

"Well let me know if you need my help any further," Marvin told him as they left.

They left and headed back to the precinct. They told them what they got from Marvin and he couldn't have done it, he just doesn't seem like the type.

Olivia's cell went off and she went to answer it. She turned and her mouth dropped open.

"I'll be right there, no wait for me," Olivia said as she hit the end button and ran out of the precinct.

Elliot watched her as she left and decided to give Trevor a call. The phone rang and Trevor picked it up.

"Trevor Langan," Trevor said.

"Hey Trevor it's Elliot, did you just call Olivia," Elliot asked nicely.

"Umm no, what for?" Trevor asked confused.

"Sorry someone did, I was just checking," Elliot said.

"No but tell her that her problem with getting full custody of the kids may be because she is a single parent," Trevor told Elliot.

"Ok, I'll let her know," Elliot told him before he hung up.

Elliot sat back in his chair as Fin and Munch shook their heads at him. Elliot looked at them and rolled his eyes at them. He was just looking out for his partner.

Olivia returned three hours later, face red and puffy. She sat at her desk and put the tissue up to her eyes.

Elliot sat across from her and wanted to say something, but right now wasn't the best time. He knew something had happened and he wished she'd tell him so she wouldn't go at it alone.

"Do you feel like talking?" Elliot asked her.

She shook her and started wimping. Fin got up and got her a cup of water, sat it in front of her, and rubbed her back.

Olivia looked up and took the water gladly. As she finished it, Fin got her another as she started trying to catch her breath.

"Kaden got into a fight and gave a boy a bloody nose," Olivia said through sniffles.

"Is the other little boy ok," asked Munch not concerned.

"Yeah, he's fine, he just won't be mouthing off to Kaden anymore," Olivia told them in a chuckle.

Everybody smiled and tried to let that joke lighten the air, but it didn't.

Olivia told Fin she was alright as she sat up and started working again. Olivia kept herself buried in work so she wouldn't have to think about the kids and her personal problems. She felt someone watching her and when she looked up, Elliot was staring her down.

"Yes, El," Olivia said looking back down at the new case they were working on.

"What Olivia," Elliot asked her trying to be funny.

"Why are you staring at me?" Olivia asked now looking directly at him.

"Just making sure you are ok, you hide things from me, but your face tells it all," Elliot informed her.

Olivia stared at him then back down at her paperwork. She hated when Elliot could read her, especially when she didn't want to be read.

It was going on three o'clock and they hadn't had lunch so Elliot told Fin that he and Olivia were going to get something to eat if they got new information. They left and headed for a Chinese restaurant. They were seated and given menus to look at. They ordered and sat in silence until their food came.

"Olivia, what are the chances of you winning full custody," Elliot asked as she slurped up a noodle.

"I really don't know, I hope a better chance than their parents who don't even want them," Olivia said stirring her soup.

"Well I have an idea, I heard that you had a way better chance at getting them if they had a two parent household instead of one," Elliot told her trying to see her reaction.

"Ok, but I'm not in a relationship with anyone and I refuse to ask you, Fin, or Munch to be my playmates," Olivia said as she sipped her soup.

Elliot felt his heart drop when he realized she didn't even want to consider asking him to help her.

"Olivia I think it would be in your and the kid's best interest for me to become a part of the family," Elliot told her looking at her for a response.

Olivia ate her soup and looked out the window. She knew Elliot wanted to help, but she couldn't have him always trying to help her. This was her battle and she was going to win it on her own.

"Elliot thanks but this is something I have to do for myself and as well as for Kaden and Kasey," Olivia said trying to let him down easy.

Elliot let it go for right now. He had a little trick up his leave that would make her see that being with him was the best solution for everyone. It had to be a win-win situation or there was no point of putting himself on the line.

**What is Elliot up to? Have to wait and see! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SVU is not mine I repeat SVU is not mine.**

The next morning, the precinct was as quiet as a mouse. Nobody was there but Olivia and she was glad. She couldn't sleep at home and the memories of Kaden and Kasey only made being at her place alone worse. She had come into the office around four thirty and started working on their current case. After about an hour of useless paperwork, Olivia decided to go upstairs and see if she could get a little sleep. She hit the steps and stopped when she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Elliot you had to wake me up this early for a favor," Casey said sounding groggy.

"Yes, I can't go to Trevor and I couldn't call Donnelly so you were the next best thing," Elliot told her.

"I love how charming you are with words Stabler," Casey spat him.

They hadn't noticed Olivia and she was glad. She could hide and spy on their conversation.

Casey took a seat in Munch's chair then said, "What favor do you need Stabler?"

Elliot looked around and rubbed his hands together. He wasn't sure how he was going to word this nor how he was going to explain himself but he had to do something.

Casey looked at Elliot funny because he was starting to sweat. She knew it had to be serious if he was sweating like that.

"Case, I know I'm not the person who should be talking to you about this right now but I think she needs my help. You need to talk to Trevor so he can convince Olivia to move in with me," Elliot told her in one long breath.

Although they couldn't see Olivia, she and Casey's mouth both dropped at the same time and the room was completely silent. Olivia knew her partner could never let stuff go. She wanted to do this on her own but her partner was doing what he thought was best for her. She shook her head in disbelief at the fact Elliot was going behind her back, although his motives were good she couldn't believe him.

"Case, say something," Elliot begged her.

Casey stood up and took in a long needed breath, "Elliot I understand what you want me to do, but if Olivia doesn't agree with it then I can't push it."

"Casey, you know I am her best shot at getting those kids, I hate to see her in a slump and just working, she needs this, she needs me," Elliot explained.

"I don't disagree with you Elliot, I think her moving in with you of all people would be an excellent example for the judge because you are more experienced but Olivia doesn't want this so I can't push it," Casey told him.

Elliot wiped his hand over his face and sighed. Casey wasn't going to help so he thought.

"So I'm just supposed to watch my partner be lonely for the rest of her life, is that it? I'm suppose to watch her lose that sparkle that those kids brought into her eyes all because she wants to be stubborn and do it her way?" Elliot asked to Casey knowing she was silently agreeing.

Casey shook her head knowing Elliot was letting his personal feelings cloud his judgment but she agreed with every word he said. Olivia was her friend and she wanted to see her happy.

"Elliot I'm not making any promises, but I'll see what I can do," Casey offered.

Elliot looked up at her with grin, "Thanks Case."

Casey left the precinct and headed back home. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but Elliot was right and she wasn't going to let those parents destroy those kids' lives any longer.

Elliot sat back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad he had gotten through to Casey, now he had to get through to Olivia. He left his desk and went down the hall to the drink machine.

Olivia saw him leave and ran upstairs. Thoughts swelled her mind and she couldn't think. _Was he really looking out for her or being that stubborn asshole he usually was_ she thought. If she had an excellent chance of winning those kids with Elliot as her mate, then she would definitely consider his proposition.

Elliot came back into the room, sat down, and called Kathy. He talked to her for a while about Eli and her new place then decided he couldn't continue this charade. He got off the phone and leaned back in his chair.

"_A little exercise wouldn't hurt,"_ Elliot thought.

Elliot went upstairs and grabbed some workout clothes from his locker. He started changing and stopped when he heard a moan. Elliot looked around and spotted Olivia on a bunk sound asleep. He stared at her for a while, wondering did she hear him and Casey's conversation, wondering was she going to be pissed or grateful if she did. Elliot kept undressing and changed into his sweats and hit the gym. He would deal with her when the time came.

Olivia heard Elliot behind her in his locker, but she continued to face the wall and acted sleep. She wanted to confront Elliot about his conversation but she didn't want him to know she was ease dropping. She loved Elliot with all her heart, but if getting him was going to be this way, she didn't want it. She wanted to do this on her own and show those kids that no matter what happens, she would always be there. She continued to stare at the wall as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't hold back the guilt, love, and compassion that she felt for Kaden and Kasey and Elliot. She finally dosed off and knew she would be talking to Casey later.

**Well, well, well, wonder what's going to happen with Liv and Casey? Is Elliot prepared for Olivia's decision? Reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't own SVU!**

Olivia arrived at the DA's office at ten. She didn't know what she was going to say or how to talk to Casey seeing as though she wasn't suppose to know about this private meeting. Olivia knew that she should talk to Trevor and see what Trevor thought but she wanted to know Casey's opinion first. Olivia knocked on the door of Casey's office and waited to be greeted.

"Hey, what do I owe this greeting," Casey asked knowing what had happened this morning.

Olivia sat down and shook her head. "I need some advice, I want to know how I can win these kids, Case," Olivia asked looking her in the eyes.

Casey took in a deep breath and shook her head. She knew she should bring up her and Elliot's conversation, but she wanted to see what Olivia wanted first.

"Liv, honestly I don't know, have you asked Trevor," Casey suggested.

Olivia stood up and closed Casey's door. She leaned up against it and decided to go for it.

"Case, I know Elliot wanted you to talk to me so stop beating around the bush," Olivia told her looking at the ground then up at her.

"Umm I'm not sure what you mean?" Casey said trying to play cool.

Olivia shook her head again as she pushed off the door and went to sit back in front of Casey.

"Casey I love those kids more than life and if Elliot asked you to talk to me about him living with me or me moving in with him and you know that could help my case, then tell me what I should do," Olivia said pleading.

"Liv, you said you wanted to do this on your own, but I agree with Elliot, you need him," Casey told her standing up.

She walked over to sit next to Olivia as she pulled out her cell phone and called Trevor. They both sat silently listening to her phone ring. Trevor didn't pick up so they decided to go to Donnelly's office.

Back at the precinct, Cragen and Elliot were going crazy because Olivia's phone was off and nobody knew where she was.

"Dammit Liv, why do you do shit like this," Elliot said aloud.

Fin walked in and said, "Nobody seen her leave the premises and nobody called for her."

Cragen ran his hand down his face thinking someone could've lured her out of the precinct and done something harmful to her. He walked back into his office and got on the phone to call Trevor.

Elliot was thinking just like Cragen and picked up the phone to call Casey. He didn't get an answer at her office so he tried her cell.

"Where are you?" Elliot yelled in the phone.

"Is Olivia with you, have you heard from her?" Elliot asked loud again.

"She is, where's her phone, why isn't she answering our calls," Elliot kept asking.

Elliot hung up and walked into Cragen's office. He looked at him confused. Cragen was on the phone and his face was growing with anger. Elliot waited until he hung up to ask what that was about.

"Are you and Olivia involved?" Cragen asked eyeing Elliot.

"What, No!" Elliot told him.

"So why is Olivia, Donnelly, and Casey headed to Trevor's office to discuss your living arrangements," Cragen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elliot's face softened as his eyes dancing with glee. _She is serious_ he asked himself. _She actually is going to do this _he thought.

Elliot ran out of Cragen's office, grabbed his coat, and let the precinct. He wanted to be there when the decision was made. He hopped in his SUV and drove straight to Langan's office. Thoughts were running fluently in his head. He couldn't think, all he wanted to do was get near Liv and be there for her.

The ladies arrived at Trevor's office. They got on the elevator and began discussing their pitch to Trevor.

"So what's the plan here," Casey asked to Donnelly.

"We explain to him that this is the best way Olivia can win the kids," Donnelly spoke.

"He already knows that guys, he even offered to date me to get me the kids, but I totally turned him down," Olivia told them.

She got stares and knew they were clueless. She would've loved to have Trevor as her partner, least she wouldn't have to worry about him all the time.

Casey turned around and looked at Olivia, "So what kind of hold does he have on you?"

Olivia turned her head sideways and asked what she was talking about. Olivia was in shock that Casey was asking her this.

"What do you mean, who?" Olivia asked now clueless.

Donnelly looked at the two women and wondered what was going on. She knew Trevor wanted Olivia, Elliot wanted Olivia, but she wasn't sure who Olivia wanted.

Casey shook her head and chuckled, "Seriously Liv, you can't even admit it and you want to live with him? Do you think we are that crazy?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes, "Casey are you serious? That's my partner, my best friend, and the one person I can count on for anything, is that a problem Ms. Novak?"

"No problem Detective Benson, just curious how long you are going to keep up this charade about not being in love with him. At least Elliot shows you that he cares for you, he goes out of his way to do what he can for you and you won't even acknowledge your feelings for him," Casey told her.

Donnelly told them to shut up and let it go. She was starting to put things together and she wasn't far behind. So this is why they had built up tension and why them working with others caused suck a rift.

"You know what Casey, I do care for him and he knows that, I don't have to prove it to you or any damn body else," Olivia spat.

They were hollering at each other and didn't realize that the elevator had come to a halt and Elliot was standing in front of the opened doors.

"Well you know what Casey-

"Olivia," Donnelly called.

"No, Casey you really want to know-

"Olivia," Donnelly called again.

"I love that man with all my heart and I have loved him for ten years but he has had his own problems to deal with and me telling him would only complicate things and would only set me up to get hurt. You think you know everything but you don't, I don't care about being hurt by others guys that's why I date them, but if he were to hurt me, that would be the end of me," Olivia said in one big huge breath.

"Hi Elliot," Donnelly said after she finished.

Casey and Olivia both jumped in shock that he was standing there and had heard everything. Olivia wanted to die, she couldn't believe the one person who wasn't suppose to hear her tell her true feelings was standing right in front of her.

"I tried to tell you to keep your mouth shut, you two just don't listen," Donnelly said before exiting the elevator.

Casey and Olivia followed suit and looked down as Elliot trailed behind with a big goofy grin on his face.

**Hahaha, Liv is busted! What happens in Trevor's office? Reviews**


	14. Chapter 14

Trevor was sitting at his desk on the phone. He was waiting for the women to arrive and was thinking of a way to try and talk Olivia out of this hare-brained scheme. He knew Olivia deserved these kids more than anyone, but Elliot shouldn't be in the picture.

The women walked in with a happy but surprising Elliot behind them. Trevor was taken back but held his composure as they entered.

"Thanks for seeing us Trevor on such short notice," Donnelly said sticking out her hand.

"No problem Liz, now, how were we planning on doing this?" Trevor asked as he sat down.

They all sat down and Casey took the lead.

"We want to know would Olivia's chances be exceptionally higher if she and Elliot moved in together and become Kaden and Kasey's guardians?"

Trevor looked from Olivia to Elliot then back to Olivia. He knew Elliot held a special place in Olivia's heart and that if that would make her happy, who was he to stand in the way of her happiness.

"Where would you all stay," Trevor looked at Elliot with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm actually looking for a bigger place as we speak. I need it for my kids and I think Olivia and I could manage to afford it," Elliot said eageredly.

Olivia was quiet the entire time. She was glad that she didn't have to speak because right now she was completely out of it. She was thinking out of all people, why was Elliot standing at that elevator. Even though she was about to move in with Elliot, she knew that things would quickly change and that didn't set right with her.

They all kept talking and answering questions while she sat there quiet as a mouse. Finally Casey noticed her absence from the conversation and invited her in.

"Liv, what do you think of all this?" Casey asked concerned at how Olivia was looking.

Olivia snapped to and looked up, "I'm sorry, umm what were you asking?"

"I was asking how you felt about all this since it is involving you," Casey said.

Olivia shook her head and couldn't catch her breath. She looked at Trevor who had a disappointed look on his face then to Elliot who was too eager for her right then.

"I'm going along with whatever you guys say," Olivia told them.

They went back to talking to Trevor and Olivia zoned out again. It was until Olivia heard Elliot raise his voice that she came back to the conversation.

"Trevor don't start with me, that's my partner and I'm only doing this for her," Elliot yelled.

"No, you are doing it for yourself so she doesn't have to go out and find someone to love," Trevor told him rising from his seat.

"Trevor, Olivia is my best friend, you telling me you wouldn't do this for your best friend?" Elliot asked accusingly.

"Depends, are my feelings that deep or am I just trying to be the man in her life since you seem to not want anybody else trying to be it," Trevor scolded.

"You son-of-a-bitch! She doesn't need a man in her life if he is going to be half the jackass you are, she is better off being single," Elliot yelled as his face got a bright red.

Olivia was in shock. She couldn't seem to move, to talk, nothing. This was all a dream and she would wake up soon, but as reality set in she knew in a matter of minutes Elliot would be a Trevor's throat.

"Fuck you Elliot, I'm perfect for her, I'm everything she could want in a man, too bad she compares everybody to you," Trevor hollered.

That was it. Elliot was lunging for Trevor and Olivia jumped up in the nick of time to stop him. Olivia grabbed him by the shirt and told him to calm down. She could feel him starting to relax but that look on his face said that he still wanted Trevor.

"Trevor sit down, now," Donnelly told him.

She turned to Elliot and Olivia put her hand up. She looked into his eyes and completely relaxed him. He sat down almost in command and didn't say a word. Olivia pulled her chair near Elliot and kept her hand on his knee.

The conversation continued as they discussed assets and furniture and where everything would go. Elliot was zoned out trying to figure out why Olivia still had Trevor on her case and Olivia was zoned out thinking how this would work with her feelings on the line.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at the two of them.

Casey grabbed Liv's hand and made her jump.

"You ok, something bothering you?" Casey asked.

Olivia looked around and seen everyone staring at her. She felt closed up and couldn't breathe. She wanted out; out of the conversation, out of the room, out of the building.

Olivia stood up and shook her head.

"I can't-

"I-ii…cant… not right now, just-

Olivia darted out of the room and ran towards the stairs. She kept running until she got outside and into the air. Her head was spinning and she was about to lose it. She couldn't face them, especially Elliot; she needed to get away and fast.

**Well….The new show is about to come on and I thought this would be a great place to stop! Hope you like! *cross fingers* Reviews**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't Own EO because they would be doing this in our wildest dreams if I did! ;) Hahaha**

From the day they all met at Trevor's office until now, Elliot and Olivia hadn't talked about anything but work. Three months, three lousy ass months, and it couldn't get any worse. Nobody could get through to them, nobody wanted to talk to them, and it had gotten that bad.

Olivia was stressed like hell. The kids were in trouble at school, their parents didn't seem to care unless they knew they were getting them back, and her job was even harder to do. It was almost trial time and Olivia was on pins and needles. Casey and Melinda were beside her, but she missed that strong hold of her partner. She knew the girls had her back and always would, but Elliot was her rock and had been from day one.

_Who was she kidding_ she thought. She loved that man and she had for over a decade. It was time for her to stop being scared, let him in, and let him love her like she should be loved.

She looked up from her computer and saw Fin and Munch staring at her. She knew their looks and it meant that something had to change.

Olivia looked up and looked over at Elliot. He was looking at his screen with a stern look on his face. He was focused just not on his partner or their weird situation.

Elliot wasn't sure what was to come from loving Olivia, but he never thought it would be this. He was tired of the silent treatment, he was tired of her hurting, and he was tired and wanted to do everything in his power to help her.

After the incident at Trevor's office and the elevator slip up, he wasn't sure if he should push the issue with her or keep it the way it was. He knew in his heart that Olivia loved him, but after she had said it and didn't know he was listening, he doubted if she still had those feelings. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, how much he cared, but he didn't want her to run away like she did when guys started to let her in.

Work was crazy, his life was crazy and his love for his partner was crazy. _What was he trying to gain from this_ he thought? Was he trying to ruin his life and hers altogether? He had questions that needed to be answered and it was time for her to starting answering them.

He looked up and caught her eyes. He loved her eyes, those chocolate, round, gorgeous eyes that he hadn't made contact with in two and a half weeks.

Olivia stared at him. She wasn't sure what to say, but something had to be said. She looked down then back up to see if he was still there and he was.

"Can we-

"Yeah." Elliot said cutting her off.

They walked up to the cribs and closed the door. It had been a long time since they had been alone together and it felt awkward. They sat on the benches in front of their lockers and looked at the ground.

Olivia broke the silence and spoke first, "El, I know you know I love you, I know you didn't have to hear me say it to prove it. I just-I don't know what I want anymore, I'm fighting so hard for something I don't think I should have, so why should I do the same with you?"

Elliot looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. Elliot knew Olivia was stubborn, but was she that blinded by hurt to not recognize that he loved her just as much.

"Liv, I have seen you put others before yourself so many times and end up being hurt afterwards. I want to be the one you trust and believe in, the one who you can always come to no matter what happens."

"I want nothing but you, I always have and I always will and nothing will ever change that." Elliot told her intertwining their hands together.

Olivia felt a tear run from her eyes, down to her cheeks. It was something about this man that made her want to wake up in the morning and go to sleep at night. She knew he would never intentionally hurt her and that he would always be by her side, so why was she so afraid of letting him in?

"El, you are the best thing that has ever happen to me. You have always been there and I want you to continue being there no matter what happens," Olivia told him.

Elliot got up and sat next to her, then cupped her face in his hand, "I'm not going anywhere and if you don't remember anything else we talked about today, remember this, I love you Olivia Benson," Elliot said before lightly kissing Olivia.

She pressed her lips to his as their kissed deepened. They knew that that was one long, tension-built, overly needed kiss. All of their love and passion flowed through their lips as they pulled away slowly.

"Now this is the way I want to see you two for the rest of your lives," Fin told him as he walked into the cribs.

Elliot and Olivia jumped back and stared at Fin. Fin was like the brother Olivia never had and Elliot's best friend. Fin had been there through both their ups and downs and he knew what was going on between them.

"What is it Fin?" Elliot asked trying to figure out why he was in the crib.

"Nothing has broken in the case yet but I had to come see how you were treating baby girl, you know she's my second heart," Fin told him smirking.

Olivia smiled and winked at Fin. He was a messed but she loved him and was glad that Fin had given up his playa card for the one woman who could make him change.

"Second heart?" She playfully questioned Fin.

Fin threw her a smirk then said, "Ok, let Melinda hear you say that and it will be over."

Fin walked toward the door and told them to take their time up here. He closed the door and a big grin was covering his face. He knew his little sister had finally gotten the piece to her missing puzzle.

Elliot and Olivia continued talking, clearing issues up and figuring out what was expected from one another. They talked for so long Cragen had to go upstairs and make sure they were still in one piece or at least their clothes were.

At around six, they decided to take a trip over to Trevor's office. They had decided that it was time to put things in motion and get the ball rolling. Once they arrived at Trevor's office it was on the up and up for them. Trevor knew that saying Elliot would be helping Olivia take care of the kids was an understatement. He knew Elliot loved his son and that he would love and care for those kids just like he did his own.

It was a week until the trial and nobody was in a good mood. People were walking on eggshells and tiptoeing around the precinct. Nobody said anything to Olivia unless it was about a case or they were giving her information.

Olivia wasn't herself, but who would be if you got a decision in a week about finally being able to gain your own family. She was working cases but had recently been put on desk duty because of her actions. Olivia was quite ticked but knew that her head wasn't in the right place to be chasing perps.

Elliot knew it was killing his partner, but he agreed with Cragen that Olivia was better off at the precinct instead of out on the streets.

Casey came to check on her and give her information on a case. Casey was worried about Olivia, but knew it was just stress and anxiety building up in her.

"Hey you want to go out to dinner tonight," Casey asked nicely.

"Umm, sure, I hope it will help me clear my head," Olivia told her.

"What time and where should I pick you up?" Casey asked.

"Is nine too late and here because this is where I'll probably be," Olivia said in a small chuckle.

Casey chuckled also and shook her head no. They started talking about the case when Elliot and Munch walked in.

"What's up ladies," Munch asked.

"Trying to figure out how these legal documents we found in the Carpentry store," Olivia told him.

Elliot sat down and smiled. The past three weeks had been really good between him and Olivia. They were totally calm around each other, they talked all the time, and they were more sensitive to each other's needs.

"What are you staring at Stabler?" Olivia asked seeing him out the corner of her eye.

"Do you always have to call me out when I look at you, I'm your partner," Elliot told her through a smile.

"Yeah, but the way you look at her says you are way more than her partner," Fin told him as he walked in.

Casey looked over at Olivia and Olivia looked back at Casey. It was a complete secret to everyone else, but Fin, Casey, and Munch knew they would soon get to this place.

Casey's cell phone went off and she jumped off Olivia's desk to answer it.

"Novak," She said into the phone.

"Yeah, are you sure?"

"Says who, why though?"

"She's right here."

"When? I got it; it's under control, yeah, bye." Casey said before she hung up her phone.

Olivia was looking at Casey with glassy eyes. She knew whatever Casey was about to tell her wasn't going to be good. Why were things going sour for her again, why?

Casey turned towards Liv and closed her eyes. She knew Olivia was going to freak, but she had to tell her. Trevor was a bastard for putting this off on her, but he knew that if anybody was going to tell her it had to be Casey.

Elliot and the guys sensed something was wrong and moved towards Olivia's desk to find out what was going on. The looks that were on Casey and Olivia's face sent chills down Elliot's spine.

Casey squatted down in front of Olivia and grabbed her hands. It wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't a good thing either and Casey wasn't sure how Olivia would take it. A week was totally different than two days.

**WHOA? What the hell is about to happen? Reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Doesn't own SVU**

**AN: I apologize for the LONG update. School is killing me, so I hope you guys understand. Hope you like!**

Two days, two whole days until Olivia was suppose to be in court. How had it gone from seven to two she asked herself sitting in the crib? After Casey had broken the news to her, all she wanted to do was be left alone.

Olivia sat in the crib on one of the bunks just thinking. Her body was slump over, her head was in her hands, and her breathing was heavy. Thoughts crammed her mind as to why they had changed the length of days before receiving a decision. Olivia could only think it was because she wasn't getting the kids. _"What other reason could they have for coming back with a decision so early," _she asked herself over and over. The thought of losing them crushed her to the bone as a tear fell from her eyes and slid down her hand. She wanted kids so bad, but her biological clock had run out and adaption was the last resort. Olivia knew that in any moment Elliot would be upstairs despite her wishes wanted to know was she ok and this time she couldn't lie to him, it was written all over her face.

* * *

The day had finally come and Olivia was to appear in court at nine that morning. She had woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm and slowly rolled out of bed, dreading the answer she didn't want to hear. Olivia hopped in the shower, threw on some clothes, and ate a bowl of cereal. She wasn't hungry at all, but she needed to have something on her stomach to keep the anxiety from making her throw up.

A knock interrupted her thoughts as she jumped at the sound. Olivia walked towards the door and peered out of the peephole. She unlocked to door and opened to let Elliot in.

Elliot walked in, shoulders slumped and a wary look on his face. He was going to be there for her no matter the decision.

Elliot broke the silence first, "Liv, have you eaten anything?"

Olivia looked at him as she picked up the bowl of cereal and continued eating. She knew Elliot was worried out of his mind for her, but she was worried out of her mind for the kids_. "Elliot was going to be strong for her, but who was going to be strong for them,"_ Olivia questioned herself and her actions.

Elliot walked over to her as she finished the little bit of cereal in the bowl and took down two glasses and the Bourbon from the cabinet.

"Let's have a glass to ease our nerves," Elliot suggested pouring her a glass first, then himself.

Olivia eyed Elliot. She knew he was trying to help and knew that his mind was filled with horrid thoughts too. Olivia picked up her glass, her hands shaking and sipped the Bourbon. Her hands shook as she took another sip feeling it start to warm her body. She tightened her grip on the glass and threw the rest back as her sorrows went with it.

Elliot watched her tentatively making sure she was alright. He knew his partner, knew how she operated, and knew this was going to be really stressful on her. He watched as her hands shook every time she took a sip until she finally downed it in one gulp. After making sure hers was gone, he downed his in one swig and put his glass in the sink along with hers.

Elliot watched Olivia gather all her things before leaving and heading to the courthouse. They got in the car and rode in silence the entire way. They finally arrived at the courthouse as they both hopped out of the SUV and headed to the lobby to wait on her attorney. As they entered the building, they spotted everyone standing around in a circle talking amongst themselves.

Olivia was glad to see her support system; she may need it after the final ruling. As she walked toward them, they met her half way and greeted her with open arms and low conversations. While they talked to Olivia and assured her that everything was going to be fine, Trevor walked in and headed for the group. Trevor tapped Elliot on the shoulder and asked him to get Olivia so they could talk before court. Elliot bragged Olivia's hand and asked her to go with him as he led her towards Trevor.

When they reached Trevor, Elliot still held her hand and stood by her. Trevor seemed a little annoyed that Elliot wasn't leaving, but knew Olivia would've probably asked him to stay anyway.

"Olivia, no matter what, I want you to know that whichever way this goes, I'm here for you," Trevor told her.

Olivia looked up at him and mouthed thank you before tears started spilling out of her.

Elliot pulled her into his arms and Casey and Melinda ran over to see what had happened. They all tried soothing her as she began to cry harder. Melinda ran to get her some tissue and brought it back so Elliot could wipe her face.

As they were consoling her, The Samuels walked in and stopped when they stopped Trevor. Their attorney eyed him for a minute then ushered his clients toward the courtroom.

Trevor looked at Olivia, "Are you ready Detective?"

"Hell no, but whoever is in these types of cases," Olivia told him as she leaned on Elliot for support and comfort.

They all walked to the courtroom #8 and waited until the judge announced their case to be heard. Olivia and her crew sat on one side and the Samuels on the other. It was silence and tension filled in that courtroom. No one said a word as looks were thrown and smirks were sounded.

A clerk officer walked into the courtroom and grabbed Casey to deliver a message to her. Casey's eyes grew wide as she took in what the clerk was telling her. She couldn't believe what was being said and if true, this was going to good and bad news for Olivia.

Casey walked back into the courtroom just as Judge Riderick said, "Olivia Benson vs. The Samuels. Casey grabbed Trevor before he walked to the front and told him what she had just been told. They shared the same shocked look before he proceeded to stand in front of the judge.

Trevor let Judge Riderick speak first before he decided to tell him about the information that he was just given.

"Does the defense have anything they would like to say," asked the Judge.

"Yes, we have just gotten new information about this case which is why we can't pursue it any longer," Trevor told the Judge.

Olivia's face fell blush and her eyes shot open as she heard Trevor's statement. She couldn't believe he wasn't going to let her speak on her behalf to at least give the judge an idea of what she was like. Olivia was about to interject when Trevor continued.

"In light of this new evidence, I was just informed that the documents that were retrieved by Detective Benson and Stabler contain files with the plaintiff, Eric Samuel's name on them. I would like to postpone this case because it is a conflict of interest in regards to the children and their well-being."

"I was informed that the files were retrieved from Marvin Locke who owns Locke's Carpentry where Mr. Samuel use to manage."

Judge Riderick looked at Eric then back to Trevor and Olivia. He couldn't have children going home to a man who was a potential suspect in a SVU case. He thought for a minute and decided that his ruling would be revoked.

"Until the SVU case is closed and the Samuels are found innocent, I must revoke my ruling," Judge Riderick told them.

Olivia's eyes shot open. She wasn't sure if that was a good decision or bad decision, but she didn't want the answer just yet. Olivia covered her eyes with her hand as she placed her other hand on her stomach. She wanted to speak and asked the judge to keep the kids until court again but nothing was coming out. Instead she fell backwards and into Trevor's arms.

Elliot and Fin jumped over the railing as they took Olivia out of Trevor's arms and laid her down on the table. Everyone surrounded her as Melinda looked at her pupils and told them to call an ambulance.

An hour later, everyone had arrived at the hospital and sat outside in the waiting room awaiting a response from the doctor about Olivia's condition. Elliot paced the floor as he hoped and prayed to God Olivia was ok. A worried expression was written on his face, as he bit down on his bottom lip and occasionally moved his hand across his face.

"Elliot please sit down," Casey begged him.

"I can't Case, she could be in trouble back there and we wouldn't even know it," Elliot told her as he leaned up against a wall.

Elliot felt a tear roll down his cheek as he thought of all the good times he had with Olivia. He loved her smile and laugh. He thought about how she teased him and kept him grounded so many times he had lost count. His thoughts quickly shifted to the picture he remembered taking of Olivia, Kasey, and Kaden. Elliot wanted to be strong for Olivia, but as their faces flashed across his face he couldn't contain himself any longer. Elliot began to cry as he slid down the walk asking himself why her.

Cragen and Fin got him up and into a chair as the girls went to get him some water and ice to calm him down. They had never seen him like that and it freaked them out a little.

Cragen shared a confused looked with Fin as he told him he was going to find the doctor to get an update on Olivia's condition.

Fin sat next to Elliot and held him up as he spoke, "Hey man, she's going to be fine and you know baby girl is a fighter."

Munched chimed in, "If anybody can pull out of this, it's Liv."

Elliot looked up at Fin and shook his head. He knew Fin and Munch was right. Olivia was a fighter and she could withstand anything life threw at her. Elliot had to make sure he was ok, so he could be strong for her.

Casey and Melinda came back with the ice and water as they spoon fed Elliot. Cragen came back and sat down shaking his head, indicating he knew nothing. Casey took a seat by Munch and held onto his arm. She was glad they weren't going throw this, but she felt horrible or her friend. Melinda continued to give Elliot water and soothe him.

Thirty minutes later, the doctor came out and informed them that she was ok.

"What was wrong with her doc?" Elliot asked, wanting to know more information.

"She was dehydrated, stressed, and exhausted," the doctor informed everyone.

He told them he wanted to keep her for a few days to monitor her and make sure her fluid levels and blood pressure were normal before releasing her.

Everyone thanked the doctor as they discussed who was staying with her and who would be back in the morning.

"I'm going to stay, you guys get some rest," Elliot told everyone as he went over and started gathering his things.

"Elliot, you go home, I'll stay with her. She is going to be ok and we want you to be ok also," Melinda told Elliot as she walked after him.

"Melinda, I'm fine, I just want to be with her," Elliot told her trying to plead with his big blue eyes.

"Stabler, you are going home and you can come back in the morning, what good are you if you get sick also," Melinda reminded him.

He finally obliged and asked Fin to take him home. Everyone started gathering their things as they said their goodbye and headed their separate ways.

Fin turned to Melinda and kissed her, "Call me if anything changes and in the morning with an update."

Melinda kissed Fin once again, "No problem babe, just make sure he gets home safely" she told Fin while looking at Elliot.

They said their last goodbyes and let for the night. Melinda gathered up her things from the waiting room and headed to Olivia's room. She was worried about her friend and hoped everything would work out in her favor.

**Is Olivia gonna be alright? What else do they find in the documents from the carpentry store? Reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own my loving TV show *sobs* SVU**

Three days had passed since Olivia was admitted to the hospital. She was doing better, but not as good as the doctors had hoped. She was having shortness of breath which was due to her collapsed lung that she suffered the night she was admitted. The doctors had done surgery and hoped that she would pull through, but it was taking longer than they hoped. She was kept on dopamine and slept most of the day so she couldn't feel the pain reeling through her chest and lungs.

Everyone else kept busy; trying not to worry about her while they worried about Kasey and Kaden. Everyone seemed more stressed than before and nobody felt the most stress like Elliot.

He was worried about Olivia, about Eli, about Kasey and Kaden, about the case, and about himself. He had never seen himself without Olivia and they thought kept playing in the front of his mind. He couldn't knock the image of putting Olivia in the grave and never seeing her again. Elliot was drowning in thought when someone started talking to him. He looked up to see the social worker on Olivia's case.

"Hey Mrs. Barnes, what can I help you with, "asked Elliot, a little surprised to see her.

"Hi Detective Stabler, how is Olivia," asked the sweet, middle-aged woman.

"It's Elliot and she is doing better, she should be back sometime soon," Elliot told her feeling his heart drop to his stomach as he spoke.

"Well that's good, I was wondering if it was ok if you would take the kids to see her. They have been asking about her and I can't deprive them of the one person of actually gave a damn so I want you to take them and bring them back to please," Mrs. Barnes asked.

"That would be great Mrs. Barnes; I'll pick them up at seven, is that alright?" Elliot asked.

"Sure, that would be fine, thank you again," Elliot told her.

"No, thank you, I know Olivia will be thrilled to see them," Elliot told her has he waved goodbye.

Elliot went back to work on their current case and found that Mr. Samuels was working for Locke Carpentry, and that most of the complaints that the company received were ones that Mr. Samuels had instructed and worked on. Elliot did a little more digging and found out that he had changed his identity and his real name was Mark Edwards. He had worked as architecture until he lost his license because of lawsuit that was filed on his from the previous builders.

Elliot stared at his screen and thought; _finally they had made a break in their case_. Elliot printed out the paper and showed it to Munch and Fin detailing the key points. They guys walked into Cragen's office and showed him the paper as he started instructing them to go and dig up anything else on this man all the way back to his childhood.

They all worked diligently for three hours digging up info on Mark. They found that he was accused of stalking and stealing from various places he had built or constructed. The main complaints came from women and one even took out a restraining order on him because he wouldn't leave her alone about who would build her house.

Melinda and Casey called and checked in with the guys, wondering if they had heard from Olivia and how she was doing. Melinda was worried about Elliot and Casey was worried about Olivia. They weren't sure if Elliot was handling what was going on properly and they knew Olivia was trying to fight to stay alive.

Elliot left at seven on the dot and headed to Mrs. Barnes office. He got on the elevator and hit the four button as he rode in silence to retrieve the kids. He got off and heard arguing then a crash.

"Help!" Hollered Mrs. Barnes

"Shut up, bitch! This is your fault," Mark told her as he hit her one last time.

Elliot ran down the hall to find Mark standing over Mrs. Barnes with a lamp and the kids crotched in the corner by the door.

"What the hell?" Mark said when he saw Elliot at the door.

"Stop Mark, leave her alone and put your hands up," Elliot instructed him as he surveyed the kids.

"Over my dead body," Mark told him getting ready to hit her again.

Elliot ran and attacked him, rolling around, and throwing punches left and right. Finally Elliot had him pinned to the ground and told Kaden to dial 911 as he tossed him his cell phone.

"Get off me, I'm going after your partner next," Mark hollered under Elliot's weight.

"She's one dead bitch," He spat over and over.

Elliot kept Mark pinned down and in handcuffs until the other officers got there and took him away. He checked on Mrs. Barnes who was on a gurney, unconscious, and then rushed over to the kids and wrapped his arms around them. He reassured them that everything would be alright and took them hand and hand and let them out of the office and into his SUV. He took his cell from Kaden and called Casey to come get the kids and take them to see Olivia. After he got off the phone, he let an officer take his statement before returning back to the kids.

"What's going on," Casey asked.

Elliot ran his hand down his face, "Found Mark with a lamp in his hand hitting Mrs. Barnes and the kids saw it all."

"Oh my God, wait? Who is Mark?" Casey asked curious.

Elliot looked at her and realized they hadn't told her about the new information they had found on Mr. Samuels.

"Mr. Samuel's real name is Mark Edwards, we found out today and there is a lot you need to see. We'll discuss that later, just please get the kids to Olivia so they can see her."

Casey nodded as she rubbed Elliot's arm then ushered the kids out of his car and into hers. She maked sure they were safe and secure before she got into the car and drove off.

Elliot turned around and looked at the situation that had just happened. _What if I had not have come on time, he could've killed her_ Elliot thought. He told the uniformed officers he was headed to the hospital and if they had any more questions for him or the kids to call his cell. Elliot left and headed to the hospital after everything was squared away. He got to Olivia's room and found everyone there. They were all sitting around talking while Olivia held Kasey in her arms.

"They told you what happened I take it?" Elliot asked with a disappointed look on his face.

Olivia held her head up as new tears poured down her face, "Yeah they did, Thank God you got there El."

Elliot nodded before spotting Kasey and telling him to sit with him near Olivia. Elliot pulled him into his lap and hugged him while he told him everything was fine and that he and his sister were safe.

"Hey guys, we're going out for a minute to give you all some private time. We'll be in the waiting room," Cragen told Elliot, Olivia, and the kids.

"Thanks captain," Elliot told him as he watched him wave everybody out of the room.

Once everyone was gone, Kaden looked up at Olivia and asked what had happen to her. Kaden had a worried look in his eye that brought fear to Olivia's heart.

"I'm fine sweetie, just dehydrated meaning I wasn't drinking enough water," Olivia explained to him.

"When will you be better so we can go back home with you," asked Kasey looking into Olivia's eyes.

Olivia felt her heart drop at the sight of the little girl's face. She couldn't answer that question and it ate her up inside. She wanted so much to tell them they were finally hers, but she couldn't.

"Sweetie, I really don't know. We have to wait for the judge's ruling and see how my current health status is before we know anything," Olivia tried explaining.

Kasey laid her head on Olivia's chest as she started to cry again. Kasey had found a stable home with Olivia and wanted to keep it that way. She had taken to Olivia because finally someone was paying her some attention and at her age, she wasn't ready to lose it.

Neither Kasey nor Kaden wanted to leave Olivia's side. They knew where they belonged and were determined to make the judge see that. Both kids crawled on Olivia's bed and lay with her until they fell asleep dreaming of how much better their lives would be if they had a mother like Olivia and a father like Elliot.

**Did you like? Review plz! Will be skipping ahead a little, just a little warning. Enjoy! **


	18. Chapter 18

Tension, stress, hydration, and worry were all Olivia's body knew. She didn't know how to be calm, cool, and relaxed. Her job kept her alert and aware and since leaving the hospital a week ago, she could do nothing but focus on her job, Kasey and Kaden, and Elliot. She lay in bed, trying to relax and let her thoughts run free, but all they were filled with was Elliot and the kids. Olivia got up and went to get some water from her refrigerator. She poured her a glass of water and looked at the clock that blinked eleven thirty-two on the stove. Olivia was getting worried. Elliot hadn't called since seven o'clock and the conversation only lasted a minute.

Olivia was uncomfortable in her brand new house. She wanted Elliot to be there and have someone to talk to instead of complete silence. She didn't understand why she had gone along with Elliot's plan on moving into this house when she hadn't even gotten an answer back about the kids yet. They had moved in two weeks after she had gotten out of the hospital and decided it was time to get things moving.

The house was six bedrooms, four baths, a huge kitchen and dining room, a beautiful living room, a three car garage, and a basement that she was sure Elliot would turn into an entertainment center. The house was out of the city, right along the outskirts which was about an hour from the precinct. The house had a large yard in both the front and back. The house was a dream come true. Everyone loved it and thought it was a great home, away from the city and out of the congested area they were use to.

Olivia grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her before she sat down on the couch with her water. She looked around and took in the sight of their brand new house. She couldn't believe she was actually living in this gorgeous house. She had always dreamed of owning her own home, but she didn't think she would get it with her job and never having the time to make a personal life. She got up and actually walked the house admiring the beautiful foundation. Olivia was pulled out of trance when she heard the door open and voices coming through the door. Olivia walked back into the living room to find Elliot standing at the door waving to someone.

Elliot closed the door and got a big surprise when he turned around to see Olivia standing only a few feet away from him. He was wondering where she was, but he wasn't expecting her to be up and in sight.

"Hey babe, why are you still up," Elliot asked Olivia confused as to why she was up.

"Hey, I couldn't sleep and I hadn't heard from you since seven, I was starting to get worried. Who were you waving at," Olivia asked a little suspicious as to where his car was.

Elliot looked behind him and answered, "What? Oh, yeah Casey had to bring me home, the car stalled and she offered me a ride."

Olivia shook her head ok, but felt something different at the pit of her stomach. She stared at him for a few minutes before heading upstairs towards her room. Olivia had fallen in love with Elliot and had waited too long to get him. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she hoped Elliot wasn't out to break her heart. She couldn't deal with the rejection especially since she hadn't even gotten news about the kid yet.

Elliot went to the kitchen and got him a bottle of water and headed upstairs. He texted Casey and told her thank you for the ride and for the gift. Elliot closed his phone and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Elliot walked into the bedroom and found Olivia laying down and watching TV.

Elliot looked at Olivia and tried to figure out what was wrong with her. She was up; she looked worried, and hadn't said much of anything since he walked in.

"Hey, what's wrong," Elliot asked as he started undressing.

Olivia looked up at him, then back at the TV. She wasn't in the mood to argue with him, she just wanted him there so she could rest peacefully. Olivia continued looking at the TV as she waved her hand in the air.

Elliot knew something was bothering her but she didn't say anything. Elliot continued getting undressed and headed to the bathroom. He loved Olivia with all his heart which is why he didn't understand her not talking to him when things got to her. He turned on the shower and waited until it got hot before hopping in. Twenty minutes later he got out and headed into the bedroom. He looked over to see Olivia who had turned the other way with the TV off. He got out his boxers and a white T and slid into bed. He wasn't sure if Olivia was asleep or awake, but he wanted to touch her so bad. He slid into bed and wrapped his arm around her as he laid his head on the side of hers and pulled her into his embrace. He could hear her moan out something, but paid her no attention. Elliot placed his hand on her stomach and slowly started rubbing circles around her naval.

Olivia loved the way Elliot's body felt up against hers. She could be suspicious of him, but the way he made her feel took it away for the time being. She was content and happy to have him by her side.

The next morning, they woke up at seven that morning from the blaring coming from their cell phones. Elliot answered first as he listened to Fin tell them that they needed to come to the courthouse.

Elliot looked over at Olivia who was on the phone with Casey and realized she was telling her the same thing. They both hung up and started getting dressed.

"What did Fin say," Olivia asked afraid to know if they had gotten the same call.

"Courthouse," Elliot told her.

Olivia shook her head. She didn't want it to have anything to do with her and her life, but going to the courthouse wasn't setting right with her. She finally pulled on her sweater over her tank and headed out the bedroom door behind Elliot. They ran downstairs and Olivia ran into the living room and grabbed her keys off the coffee table and headed for the precinct. Olivia was driving like a bat out of hell and Elliot couldn't do anything but hold on. He knew Olivia was probably thinking it was about the kids, but he had to get her head in the game and focus on what the task at hand would be.

"Liv, sweetie, please calm down. We don't even know what's going on yet," Elliot tried to tell her calmly.

Olivia just looked at him then focused on the road again. She knew Elliot was trying to be helpful but right now she just wanted to be left alone. Her mind was running wild and all she could do was see Kaden and Kasey's faces flashing before her. Tears started streaming down her face as her heart slowly started breaking. She picked up speed and ran two red lights before she parked in front of the courthouse. Olivia jumped out and started running up the steps not waiting on Elliot. She couldn't stop herself, she had to get in there and find out what was going on.

"Olivia, wait," Elliot yelled behind her.

Olivia kept running until she got to the courtroom doors and found Fin, Casey, Munch and Cragen standing in the lobby. She looked confused and frightened all at the same time.

"Guys what happened," Olivia asked as her eyes darted back and forth from them.

"Olivia, I think you need to sit down," Fin told her as he tried guiding her to the benches nearby.

Olivia pulled her arms out of Fin's grasp and just stared at him. She knew something was wrong, and she wanted to know what it was. She didn't feel like sitting, she wanted the news no matter how bad.

Casey grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her to the benches with all the guys' right behind. Casey took Olivia's hand in hers as she breathed in and out before looking at Olivia.

"Liv, sweetheart, things have taken a turn for the worse." Casey looked down as a tear ran down her face. "I don't know if he's going to make it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long update, school is kicking my ass. Lol Enjoy!**

Olivia couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Nothing. What in the hell else could go wrong in her life? She wasn't ready to deal with anymore and this wasn't helping. Olivia's face was pale, she was shaking, and her heart was beating intensely. She couldn't control herself, but who could with the information she had just found out. She wasn't sure what was going on around her, but she didn't care, all she could think about was what Casey had just told her.

"_He was shot"._

"_She just pulled out a gun and shot him, Liv."_

Tears ran down her face as her heart broke into a million pieces. _"How could a mother want to hurt her own son"_ Olivia thought. She shook her head as thousands of thoughts played in her head. She had to get these kids if it was the last thing she did. Olivia grabbed for Elliot's hand which she hadn't realized was already intertwined with hers as she placed her forehead on his shoulders and continued to cry.

Casey looked at Elliot, "Kaden is on his way to the hospital, it'll be a while before he can see anyone so just take her home."

Elliot nodded and agreed. He knew Olivia didn't need to worry herself just yet. He needed to get her to calm down and thinking logically about what they were going to do and how they were going to handle this.

"No! Where is he? Where is he going? Where is Kasey? I need to see him, I need to see her!" Olivia hollered.

She stood up and started crying even harder making it difficult for Elliot to control her. Olivia couldn't control her emotions. She wanted these kids more than she wanted to wake up in the morning and if anything were to happen to them, she would die. Olivia looked around the courtroom for Kasey and couldn't find her. She started running through the halls hollering Kasey's name, no answer. Olivia turned back around to find everybody standing behind her and she wasn't sure what to think now.

"Where is she?" Olivia demanded "Where the hell is my daughter?"

Casey pointed toward the chambers of Judge Rederick and sighed heavily. She was pretty sure that everyone had heard what Olivia had called Kasey and that it was now imprinted in their heads. Casey knew not only was Olivia serious about having kids; she was serious about getting these kids.

Olivia ran towards the judge's chambers and everyone followed after her. She rushed in to find the judge and Kasey sitting on his couch talking. Olivia was greatly relieved that nothing had happened to her.

As Kasey looked up, her face lit up with delight.

"Olivia! Olivia!" Kasey yelled with glee.

Olivia opened her arms and bent down to capture the little girl into her arms as fresh tears fell from her eyes. She held the child as she felt her tears fall onto her shoulder. Olivia rubbed circles around Kasey's back as she listened to the little girl's sobs. She tried her best to comfort Kasey and explain to her that Kaden would be fine. She went and sat down on the couch by Judge Rederick as she sshh-ed the little girl from her sobbing.

Judge Rederick watched the interaction between Olivia and Kasey and couldn't help but feel his heart melt. He knew deep down that Olivia not only wanted these kids, but needed these kids because they completed her. He had worked with her for over a decade and knew that she needed someone to keep her grounded from the work she did.

"Judge may I pl-"

"No need to ask Olivia, she is all yours." Judge Rederick announced. "I can't help but melt at the look you two just gave each other."

Olivia reached over and hugged the judge. She couldn't believe her ears. After all the hard work she had gone through to get them seemed to be finally paying off. She was bursting inside and the excitement and over joy she felt, showed on her face.

"When do I have to appear in court again," Olivia asked with hesitation.

Judge Rederick sighed and looked up at Casey, "I'm making my decision now. Draw up all your paper work and have it on my desk tomorrow. I want them with her."

Everybody was now crowded in the chambers all rejoicing over the big news. Everyone exchanged looks and exasperations, so full of excitement and unsettled nerves.

Olivia and Kasey hugged each other even tighter as they realized that it was finally over. They finally would be together and this time…permanently. She stood up and pulled Kasey onto her hips as she searched the crowd for Elliot. She finally spotted him and a small smile curled up her face. She was so glad to have him next to her and in her arms where she needed him to be.

Elliot looked down into Olivia's eyes and saw she was more than excited, she was finally content. She had everything she had ever wanted. She finally had a family, something she longed for and now it was finally hers. He leaned down and kissed her before he lifted Kasey's chin and winked at her. Elliot looked at everyone then back to Olivia as he thought about Kaden. Elliot felt the excitement leave him as he thought what condition Kaden was in.

Olivia noticed Elliot's mood change and realized that he had to be thinking about Kaden. She had to keep up her happy face to keep Kasey happen and context until they found out how her brother was doing. Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand and squeezed it as she reassured him that she understood. She told the judge thank you once again before she left his chambers with everyone. Once in the hallway of the courthouse, Olivia thanked everyone for supporting her and being there for her through all her ups and downs and life. She told everyone they would get together to celebrate and pray for Kaden that he comes through and makes a full and speedy recovery. Elliot and Olivia left the courthouse and headed home to show Kasey her new room and her new permanent home.

An hour and a half later, they finally arrived at their house. They all got out the car and got out the groceries and other things they had picked up from town. Olivia was glad that she could finally show one of the children the new house, now only if she could show the other one their brand new home, it would be perfect.

Olivia helped Kasey out of the car and told her to head on up to the door. Kasey looked at the house as her eyes widen and her mouth flung open.

"Oh my, is this really our house mommy," Kasey asked thrilled.

Olivia put her hand over her heart as she felt her heart swell when she heard Kasey call her mommy. Olivia felt tears come into her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. This was special and magical and she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Yes sweetheart, this is our home," Olivia told her as she pushed back the tears in her eyes.

Elliot walked up and placed his arm around Olivia. He knew she was overjoyed with the news and overwhelmed with the fact that she actually had children to call her own. He guided her towards the house and opened the door to let Kasey explore her brand new house.

Six thirty that night, Olivia and Elliot had decided that she should go and check on Kaden while he stayed home and played with Kasey. She assured him she wouldn't be long; she just wanted to get everything straightened out.

"Liv, don't worry, he's in good hands," Elliot told her.

"I know El, but that's my son now and I have to be there for him," Olivia told him.

Elliot nodded as he walked Olivia to the door. As he was about to open it, Kasey came running out her room.

"Mommy, where are you going," Kasey asked worried.

Olivia looked up at Elliot for help before she answered, "I'm going to see your brother sweetheart, but I'll be back before you know it."

Kasey wasn't buying it so Elliot stepped in, "She just wants to make sure your brother is ok, we are going to have fun though because when she leaves…we're eating ice cream."

Kasey contemplated his statement before smiling and running into his arms. She smiled as he scooped her up and tickled her as he told her to way bye to Olivia.

Olivia smiled at the both of them and waved as she mouthed to Elliot thank you. Olivia waved once again and closed the door as she headed back to the city.

Olivia finally arrived and was talking to a nurse when Kaden's doctor walked up. She told the nurse thank you and turned her attention towards the doctor. She looked at him and realized something wasn't right.

"Hi, I'm Detect-I'm Olivia Benson, Kaden's new guardian," Olivia said introducing herself.

"Hello, I'm doctor Marshall, Kaden made it through surgery, but his immune system is weak. We have him on antibiotics and oxygen. He lost a lot of blood and right now he's stable, but we are keeping a watchful eye on him.

Olivia nodded as she listened to the doctor and his prognoses. She knew that being shot wasn't a light situation, but what was wrong with his immune system?

"Doctor where was he shot?"

"He was shot in the arm and the deltoid muscle was hit, but I think he was sick before he got shot, I'm not sure from what though," explained the doctor.

Olivia wasn't sure if she was going or coming. She didn't care if he was sick or not right now. She had to make sure he was ok and not dead.

"May I see him please," Olivia asked.

The doctor nodded and showed her to Kaden's room. He waved goodbye and went left to finish his rounds.

Olivia stood at the door watching her newly legalized son suffering. She couldn't understand who would put a child through something like this, through and thing close to this. Olivia couldn't stop the shaking of her hands as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her voice caught in her throat as an unbearable headache struck. She would get through this, she had to.

**What is wrong with Kaden? Will Liv have to make a decision nobody should? REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

The door opened and darkness hit her fast. Nothing was on; quietness struck the room as she closed the door to find herself alone in her new living room. She was happy she was alone that way no one could see the anger, hurt, and shame written on her face. Olivia locked the door, hung up her purse and kicked off her shoes by the door. She walked towards the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water and some Tylenol from the cupboard. The headache from earlier was surging through her as it became sharper and more violent. Olivia sighed as she thought about losing the son she never really had to begin with. Olivia was so lost in thought; she didn't even hear Elliot coming down the stairs as he followed the light into the kitchen. Olivia jumped at the sight of him, not realizing he was still up.

"Babe, you're back, how is he?" Elliot asked quite concerned.

Olivia looked down at her feet as she shuffled them uncomfortably. She didn't know where to start or how to start. She took another swig of her water as she caught Elliot's eyes.

"Liv, don't do that, don't shut down on me right now," Elliot pleaded as he walked toward her.

Olivia couldn't hold his gaze. She was too busy trying to keep herself from breaking down emotionally without worrying about Elliot and his questions.

Elliot sensed how uncomfortable Olivia was and decided to keep silent. He walked toward her, drawing her into his arms and holding her tightly as he cooed in her ear. Elliot felt Olivia's tears fall onto his chest as he realized she was crying. He felt her heartbeat quicken and her breathing speed up as he realized this was really breaking her. Elliot kissed Olivia on the forehead and led her upstairs to their room.

Olivia stepped out of his grasp and headed for Kasey's room. She needed something comforting right now, and knowing her new baby girl was sleeping peacefully down the hall made her heart melt into a million pieces. Olivia entered Kasey's room to find the little girl tucked in her covers with her **night light** on and her big pony wrapped in her tiny arms. Olivia couldn't stop the tears that started to run down her pale face. She walked over to Kasey and sat on the edge of the bed just looking at the young girl, feeling only love and contentment for the young child. She brushed her hand over the girl's head and into her hair as she bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Olivia watched as Kasey scrunched up into a tighter ball as she continued to sleep. Olivia looked back at Elliot, sorrow deep within her eyes as she shook her head at him. She walked around to the other side of the bed, pulled the pony out of Kasey's arm, and laid on the bed with her as she wrapped the little girl into her arms and pressed Kasey into her body.

Elliot was about to walk into the room, but Olivia threw up her hand and stopped him. She wanted to be alone with at least one of her children and not feel guilty and she didn't need Elliot watching over her. She was happy, for the time being, as she lay with Kasey and thought about all her dreams and her future to come.

Elliot knew she wasn't going to talk to him tonight so why even bother trying. He watched as she lay there, holding their child…_their child_ he thought. God, he had little Eli to tend to and he couldn't even begin to understand what she was going through. He knew he was just going to be there for her, make her realize that she had someone there for her, and he and the children weren't going anywhere. Elliot finally left the room and headed for his own. He closed the door slightly and headed towards the bed. He cut off the TV and the light as he sat in bed quietly and prayed. He realized that God hadn't heard from him in quite some time, but he needed him at the moment. Elliot finished praying and laid down as he looked at the clock that blinked 1:30am. He knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, but he had to at least try.

Morning came way too early for them all. Elliot was the first one up and out of the way. He decided to get an early head start incase Olivia wanted to stop by the hospital to see Kaden before work. He got up, showered, laid out his clothes, and then made breakfast before he got dressed. Elliot opened the door to Kasey's room and found Olivia and Kasey sound asleep. Elliot stood there for a few minutes before he left and went to retrieve his cell phone. Elliot dialed Cragen's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Cragen."

"Hey, it's me, do you mind if Olivia doesn't come in to work today. I think she and Kasey need some time alone together."

"I don't mind, she can take all the time she needs. Why are you calling instead of her?"

"She's asleep…finally and I don't want to wake her. I'll give her the message, thanks Captain."

"Anytime, but El if she wants to come in, you have her bring Kasey with her. She doesn't need to be by herself with other kids talking."

"Yes, sir. Thank you Captain."

Elliot hung up the phone to find Olivia standing on the steps staring at him. She looked at him before she turned around and headed back downstairs. Elliot ran down to the steps, down the long hallway and into the kitchen where Olivia was standing. He knew she was upset, but he did it for her own good. Elliot watched as Olivia moved swiftly back and forth from the refrigerator to the stove. Elliot placed his hand on the counter before he spoke.

"Liv, you need to-"

"Don't tell me what to do Stabler," Olivia hollered at him with clenched teeth. "I can take care of myself and watch your back like I'm supposed to. I don't need any favors from you or Cragen, got me!"

"Olivia you need to spend time with Kasey, she needs security right now."

"She will get it. I have it under control."

"No you don't. You have never worried about anyone else but yourself and it's different from taking care of children."

Olivia turned around slowly as her mouth fell open and her face contorted into a frown. She was stunned, but she didn't understand why, Elliot was always speaking before he thought about what he said. She was on fire now. If she hadn't had a conscience, Elliot would've been dead on their brand new floor within minutes. Olivia turned around and continued fixing her and Kasey's breakfast. She could feel Elliot coming toward her and she moved away from him. She felt him grab her arm as he was getting ready to apologize but Olivia didn't want to hear it. Before he could get a word out, Olivia turned and slapped the shit out of Elliot.

"Don't fucking touch me," Olivia scolded him.

"Olivia you-"

"Get your hands off me."

Olivia walked off and up the stairs to Kasey's bed before waking her up softly. Olivia watched Kasey roll over and looked into her eyes as she smiled down at her beautiful child.

"Morning sweetheart, you want some breakfast?" Olivia asked kindly.

"Umm, yeah." Kasey told her sweetly.

"Sit up so I can feed you. Did you sleep ok last night?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes ma'am. I was really warm," Kasey told her with a smile.

Olivia's cold heart she had earlier, slowly started melting away as she listened to her daughter. She knew as much as she hated Elliot right now, he was right. She needed to be there for her child and keep her safe from harm. Olivia continued to feed Kasey as they enjoyed their morning together before getting dressed. Olivia decided that maybe she didn't need to be at work today. She didn't need to be worrying about victims and both of her children.

Kasey jumped up and down on the couch as Olivia stood in the kitchen putting up the breakfast from this morning. Kasey stopped jumping on the couch when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Kasey jumped down off the couch and ran to the bottom of the steps to meet Elliot. She laughed hysterically as Elliot picked her up and swirled her around in the air. She felt so loved by her new parents. She loved Elliot because all he did was played with her and gave her whatever she wanted. He catered to her and made her understand that no matter what they would always be there for her and her brother. Kasey pinched Elliot's cheeks as he took her into the kitchen with him to retrieve a bottle of water.

Olivia kept her back to them as she continued to clean up the stove. She could hear Kasey laughing and Elliot teasing her and she caught them smiling twice at each other. Olivia knew deep down Elliot had fallen in love with these kids just like she had.

Elliot placed Kasey on the counter so he could open his water. Elliot took two gulps before he felt Kasey pulling on the bottom of the water bottle. Elliot looked down and smiled down at Kasey. Elliot tilted the bottle down and poured some into Kasey's mouth.

"Mmm that's good daddy. Can I have some more?" asked Kasey eagerly.

"Sure precious, maybe mommy will give you more when I leave," Elliot told her as he threw an eye over at Olivia.

Olivia turned around and sighed as she caught Elliot's glance. She wasn't giving him the satisfaction even if he was somewhat correct.

"Come on sweetheart, let daddy go to work," Olivia said throwing a smirk at Elliot.

Olivia picked her up off the counter and took her into the living room as she told Kasey to wave by to Elliot. Elliot watched Elliot leave as he waved by to her. She locked the door, put Kasey down, and followed her into the living room.

They played, laughed, and bonded all morning and well over into the afternoon. They were really enjoying themselves, having no care in the world as they enjoyed each other's company.

Finally Olivia decided it was time to get out of the house and get some sunshine on their faces. Olivia told Kasey to run upstairs and get her shoes from outside the closet. Olivia watched as Kasey did as she was told and Olivia started picking up their mess. A few minutes later, Olivia heard hurried footsteps on the stairs. _She could get use to that sound _she thought. Olivia turned with a wide smile plastered on her face as she held out her arms to capture Kasey in them. Olivia twirled her around and danced when Kasey as her phone went off. Olivia put Kasey down as she went to the kitchen to retrieve her cell.

"Benson," Olivia said into the phone.

"What?"

"How? When?"

"I'm-I'm on my way."

Olivia ran into the living room and gathered up all the stuff she needed before grabbing Kasey's hand and heading for the door. She grabbed her purse, threw on her shoes and ran out the door with a worried child in her arms. Her head was spinning and her mind racing. _What else could go wrong in her life_ she thought? Hour and a half later, Olivia was running up the front of the precinct steps and through the double doors. She hopped on the elevator, hitting the buttons numerous times as she waited impatiently for it to reach the third floor. The elevator dinged and Olivia practically ran off of it as she entered the squad room frantically.

As soon as she entered, everyone went crazy, running toward her to see what was wrong. They all looked at her with worry and confusion written on their faces. All they guys stood around as Elliot took Kasey out of Olivia's arms. Silence consumed them, then Cragen spoke.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"It's-Oh God."

Fin stepping on the side of Olivia, "Liv, talk to us, what's wrong?"

"It's Kaden!"

Munch looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Elliot gave Kasey to another uniformed officer and told them to put her into Cragen's office. After he made sure Kasey was safe and secure, Elliot returned back to Olivia, sitting her down on his desk, and asking her what was going on.

"Elliot, I got a call from the hospital and…and they said I need to get up their quickly. I gotta go, I just needed to drop her off and I'll keep you posted."

Olivia ran out of the precinct ignoring Elliot and Cragen's hollers after her. She didn't have time for them or to talk to them. She needed to get with Kaden and be by his side. As she entered the car, she hit 95mph and floored to the hospital. Lord, God let him be ok. I need him to be ok God," Olivia told God as she weaved through lanes. This was the part that she wasn't prepared for.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: They aren't mind…Dammit. Lol **

Olivia had been at the hospital all day long racking her brain about what was going on with Kaden. She was worrying her head off and hadn't sat down since she entered the hospital. She couldn't stop thinking of all the harmful diseases in the world that he could have contracted and what she would have to do to save him. She was becoming more of a mother quicker than she had planned, but she was proud of herself for stepping up to the plate and handling whatever situation was thrown at her. Finally at six thirty, the doctor called out her name and waited for her to join him as they walked down a long narrow hallway.

"Doctor, please tell me what's going on," Olivia asked hesitantly.

"Detective…I don't know how to tell you this." The Doctor sighed. "Your son has Cellulitis. It's a spreading infection that starts off as a red swollen, tender area then gets bigger as time passes and the infection spreads. So far, your son has shown signs of chills in the middle of the night and a very high fever."

Olivia swallowed hard as she listened to the doctor tell her, her son's condition. "Is it treatable? Contagious? What could've caused it?"

The doctor took Olivia by the hand and sat her down, "Depending on how far along it is in its stage. We are running test as we speak, but Kaden went into shock and we almost lost him. It's not contagious and we don't know what caused it right now. I am requesting his medical records to see if it is from heredity or something another doctor missed."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her son may be dying and the doctors couldn't even tell her how he got the damn infection that could possibly be killing him. Nothing was going right and she didn't expect it would get any better. Olivia hadn't prepared herself for the inevitable. All she ever wanted was kids and someone to help her take care of them. She never thought about sickness, attitudes, and nightmares. Having children was starting to scare the shit out of Olivia and who could blame her.

Several hours passed and Olivia finally decided to leave the hospital and report back to the squad how her son was doing. Olivia looked at her phone and realized it was about to go dead as she headed for the double doors and out towards her car. Once inside, Olivia began to cry as her tears burned her eyes and began to stain her face. Shaking her head, she cranked the car but it cut right off her on. Olivia tried once more, but nothing happened. _Why was her life a living hell_ she thought to herself. She threw her head back against the head rest and pulled out her almost dead cell and began to text Elliot. Ten minutes passed before she finally got a response back from Elliot telling her he was on his way.

Ten thirty came and Olivia couldn't be happier to see Elliot. She was tired, wore out, and exhausted and she wanted nothing but a hot shower and a warm bed to lie down on.

"Thanks, I don't know what happened," Olivia told her husband as she entered his SUV.

"No worries, I was leaving the precinct anyway. Little one here is worn out and Fin said he would check on your car tomorrow," Elliot informed his wife as he pulled off from the hospital.

Olivia sighed as she slumped down into the passenger seat. She was thankful for Elliot in so many ways; he always came through for when no one else would. She was so glad to call him her man.

"How was work, did Kasey give you any trouble," Olivia asked.

"No way." Elliot said. "They enjoyed her company…everyone's just worried about Kaden, how is he by the way?"

"Has an infection called Cellulitis. They don't know what stage it's in, but it's critical because he almost died when they were operating on him."

Elliot looked over at Olivia and his heart sank. _Why of all people was she going through this_ he thought? Elliot continued to drive as he reached over and grasped Olivia's hand into his reassuring her everything would be ok. Elliot knew Olivia almost had everything she ever wanted, if only she could get it Elliot kept saying to himself.

They reached the house around eleven forty as they watched the last street light flicker off. Olivia peeled herself from the passenger's seat and went to get Kasey out of the back. As she began unhooking Kasey, Elliot shook his head at her and whispered he had her. Olivia did a cute nod and headed up the steps to open the door for her lover and the sleeping child that lay in his arms. As they entered the house, Olivia kicked off her shoes and began undressing dropping pieces of clothing as she headed for her room upstairs. Once she reached her door, the last thing she had on were her panties. She decided it was too much of a struggle to get those off as she decided to leave them on and just jump in her bed.

After Elliot had gotten Kasey situated and settled, he headed for his room as well. He was quite tired and knew he had to be strong for Olivia and new stepchild. Elliot entered his bedroom to find a very tiresome Olivia knocked out on top of the covers in just her underwear. Elliot couldn't help himself as he began to laugh at this funny site. Elliot walked on into the bathroom and decided he would wait until morning like his wife to get a bath. Elliot climbed into the bed as he situated himself comfortably in his spot. His eyes closed and heart at rest, Elliot tried to calm his wondering mind so he could fall asleep, but only concerned make him continue to stir. He was worried about Kaden, Kasey, and most of all Olivia. This was all new for her and Elliot knew his best friend and partner all too well. She never did good coping under pressure, so this was definitely difficult for her.

Not being able to sleep, Elliot got up and decided to take a cold shower to calm himself of the worry. Elliot let the water cascade down his hard, built body as he leant his head against the beige tiled tub. Elliot took a few deep breaths trying to release all of his anxiety so he could get a good nights' rest. Once out, he dried off and headed downstairs for a glad of water. As he headed down the steps, he saw Olivia's clothes scattered from the front door to the stairs as he began to pick them up and put them in the laundry room. Elliot finally made it into the kitchen as he fixed himself a tall glass of ice water. Finally he was starting to calm down and gain some composure. It was times like these Elliot wished he wasn't a part of.

**What happens next? I'm going to push forward because I'm about to end this story and work on a new one that I am currently working on. Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are always welcomed!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: They aren't mind and if I could buy them from Dick Wolf I would! **

_**A/N: This story is coming to its end! Hope you like this chapter and maybe a sequel... **_

It had been a rough year for Olivia and she was glad it was coming to a very happy ending. She had done everything in her power to create a family since she had entered into sex crimes and finally she was seeing it come true. She had dealt with victims, dealt with the men in her unit, and she had seen it all but now she wanted a life outside of that. She wanted to be able to give love without having to worry how close she was getting, she wanted to care for someone without having to hide it from others, she just wanted a normal life, but nothing about her life would ever be normal.

Olivia sat at her desk in deep thought totally letting go of her surroundings and just slipping into a dreamland. That quickly ended when she heard two trampling feet and hollering come around the corner of the 1-6. Olivia opened her eyes and began laughing as "mommy" rang out threw the precinct. She loved her new name and the way she felt when she heard it always lit up her world. Olivia stood as both Kaden and Kasey tackled her almost knocking her down.

"How was your day sweethearts," Olivia asked as she kneeled on one knee.

They both began talking at the same time and Olivia started laughing again. She loved this. She loved the craziness, she loved the drama, and she loved it all and wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Whoa, Kaden you go first," Olivia directed as she went to sit back in her chair with Kasey hopping into her lap.

Kaden sat in the chair next to his mom's desk before he began, "Mommy we had a great time. We painted pictures today, read our AR books for points, and even did a few math games."

"Wow. That sounded exciting, did you win a game," Olivia asked enthusiastically.

"You know I did." Kaden told her with a huge grin. "I would've won two but I messed up on my multiplication table."

Olivia poked her lip out and told him that they would work on them when they got home. Olivia then turned her attention to Kasey as she asked her about her day.

"Mommy I just slept all day. We went outside but I just wanted to do naptime," Kasey told Olivia pouting.

Olivia grinned at her daughter understanding that she hated bugs and being outside, but it was part of kindergarten and she had to get use to it. Olivia kissed Kasey and pulled her into her arms as she explained to her that being outside was going to be ok and it was only for a few times a week. As Olivia continued talking to her kids, her partner and lover walked in with his son.

"Ellie, Eli!" both the kids screamed.

Elliot smiled as he bent down and scooped them both up in his arms and kissed them. The kids began to hug one another as he put them down and walked over to Olivia and placed a light kiss on her lips. Finally they were happy. Finally something good had come out of their whirlwind of a relationship, partnership, and friendship.

Kaden ran over to Olivia and Elliot as he tugged on Elliot's shirt reminding him of his shot.

This was the one thing that they were still trying to get use to. After Kaden had gotten sick, they had quickly learned it was hereditary. His mother was the one who had carried the gene over from her father and it had affected Kaden because he was his mother's first born. Reading, studying brochures and browsing the internet, Olivia and Elliot had both learned that it wasn't contagious but had to be monitored closely and that he had to have shots to keep the flares down. Kaden continued to be a normal kid and he understood that this was going to be a part of his regular routine, but it didn't slow him down and it didn't stop him from being his crazy, competitive self.

Elliot placed him in his arms and carried him up to the locker room where they kept the spare medicine. Elliot was use to doing this because at first Olivia had refused to do it. Kaden had learned to let Elliot give him his shots because he understood that Olivia was scared and he felt a lot comfortable with Elliot. They all understood that Olivia was still learning and that she wasn't going to be able to do everything well and that's why Elliot was there.

"Ok, you ready?"

"Yeah El-dad, I'm ready."

Elliot looked at Kaden and smiled. He could get use to having more kids, he only had one but more was always welcomed. Elliot started making faces getting Kaden to laugh so he wouldn't even notice the shot and like always...it worked.

Olivia entertained the other two munchkins who were having a ball playing with their toys. Olivia loved the craziness. She understood it at work so it just came natural at home. _Home_ she thought, she had finally found a home and a life that she could honestly and completely enjoy.

Olivia turned around to see Elliot and Kaden making their way downstairs and headed in her direction. What would she do without Elliot Jarrod Stabler? The man of her dreams was in her life, making everything right, and keeping her grounded...what more could she ask for?

They left the precinct and headed home. Kaden, Kasey, and Olivia were grateful to be living with Elliot and Eli. Elliot had suggested they live with him, After Kaden had come home. Olivia realized she wasn't going able to care for Kaden the way she should and that moving in with Elliot would definitely help. Elliot had experience, he was knowledgeable and she needed someone to step in when she wasn't able to handle to.

As everyone got settled and relaxed, Elliot cooked dinner while Olivia helped the kids with their homework and gave them their baths. Elliot watched out the corner of his eye at how well Olivia interacted with the kids. This is what he loved to see, this is what Elliot loved and lived for. Having his woman be the mother he always knew she would be and putting her skills to work.

Olivia watched as her children sat quietly doing their homework and asking her for help. It overwhelmed her so much to have someone depend on her and needed her for things in their lives. This was the place she was trying to get to for so long and she had finally had it. Olivia returned her attention back to the kids as she asked them were they almost done.

"Mom I got a few more problems then I'll get in the tub," Kaden told her as he continued to write.

"I'm done mom, I want to go first," hollered Eli.

"I'm tired. I want sleep," Kasey said through a yawn.

Olivia picked up the sleeping child and got her settled in her bed before pulling out "The Princess and the Frog" as she begin to read to her sleeping daughter. Slowly Olivia watched as her daughter fell into a deep slumber signaling to Olivia she could leave.

Kaden saw his mother leaving his sister's room as he ran down the hall to grab her. "Mom, do I have to get a shower tonight," Kaden asked.

Olivia smirked at him, they always went through this and he always got the same answer. "Sweetie, your sister needs to get one in the morning, please just get it tonight."

Kaden stomped downstairs and sat at the table. He always had to get a bath and Kasey always got to get hers in the morning, it just wasn't fair. Kaden couldn't wait to be older so he could get special privileges.

Olivia walked downstairs, fixed her and Kaden's plate and waited for Elliot and Eli to come downstairs to join them. Once everyone was seated, Elliot prayed and they began eating. They talked about school and life. Elliot quizzed his boys throughout dinner and told them that they always had to do their best. Olivia loved that Elliot was hard on them which made them have a great example to model after.

After hugging the boys goodnight, Elliot headed downstairs. As he got half way down the steps, he could see Olivia putting away the dishes she had just cleaned. The funny part was that Elliot knew Olivia wasn't the domestic type but something in her made her become that way. It was as if her hard shell that had been there for over a decade had fallen off and it was now a softer smoother side that he had never seen before.

Olivia felt Elliot's gaze upon her but stayed silent. She loved when he admired her from afar. It was quite the turn on, but Olivia had some issues to deal with before they could ever become intimate. Olivia was still trying to cope with her undercover operation with Harris and trying to make love to someone who had your heart and only see the perp's face was not her idea of a good time.

"Elliot, I'll be up in a few," Olivia told him over her shoulder.

Elliot smiled before replying, "No problem...I'll be waiting."

Olivia smiled back. What was she going to do with this man? He always kept her on her toes and nothing got passed him. Her future looked bright with Elliot and she hoped it would continue to stay that way. Fifteen minutes later Olivia was entering her room as she smelled the vanilla candle scent that had filled the air. Olivia let her gaze fall upon her lover's face as she realized she had to be the luckiest girl in the world.

"Elliot. I love you so much," Olivia whispered to him as she walked to her side of the bed.

"I'm glad because I love you. I want you to know that I'm really glad we decided to make this a family thing," Elliot said as he kissed her on her neck.

Olivia turned and kissed him back, "Yes. I think this was the best decision we made."

"Well what you think about making another decision," Elliot asked through a kiss.

Olivia pulled away and looked into his piercing blue eyes. Olivia could see the seriousness in his eyes and couldn't begin to think of what he was talking about. She turned her full attention to Elliot before she began speaking.

"El, something going on, something wrong?"

"Yes...you know we've been together for a while and I just think it's time-"

"El...Don't go there. You-"

"Olivia! You just told me you loved me...what's the big deal?" Elliot asked confused.

"You know what the deal is Elliot..." Olivia told him as she placed her face in her hands.

Elliot pulled Olivia in close and wrapped his arms around her, "I know it's hard, but you have to let that go...I'm not him."

Olivia took a deep breath and sighed, "Elliot I love you more than life itself...but I just can't, I'm so sorry."

As tears continued to fall, Olivia rose off the bed and ran out of the bedroom. She couldn't have this conversation right now, she couldn't bring up the past and she couldn't marry Elliot. The things she had experienced and engaged in had forever changed Olivia, but her past still existed and there was nothing that could change that.

**The End! This is the very first story I have complete. I hope you guys enjoy and be looking for the sequel. Thanks for sticking it out with me and supporting me. Reviews are always welcome, so get to it! Love you guys! **


End file.
